Tales of Konohgakure: Rise of the Dragon Sage
by BrokenAuthor
Summary: The story takes place after the founding of the leaf village but before and during the First great ninja war. mostly OC's some established characters consistent with time period, I try to keep it possible for it to exist in cannon. This is my firs fan fiction so please constructively criticize my work and help me in my writing. thank you for your time.
1. Prelude: Destiny

Tales of Konohagakure: Rise of the Dragon Sage

Hello everyone this is Broken Author here, I have gone back upon the advice of a reviewer to whom I am thankful for and broken the chapters up into smaller segments. as they stated, A huge block of txt can be intimidating and deter readers who would have otherwise liked the story. so chapters 1-4 are now in smaller segments for the sake of your eye and your sanity, and as always thank you for your time.

Prelude: Destiny

The first hokage looked up from the paper work he was signing to acknowledge the ANBU black ops member who had just appeared in front of him. He had been Hokage long enough now to accept the fact that paperwork made the world run but still he had to admit he hated it with a passion. He missed the days when it was all about building and construction of the village instead of signing peace agreements with other lands and creating land ownership rights to make the purchase of land legal in the leaf village.

But every now and then the ninja from the newly formed ANBU black ops leaf special forces would find something interesting for him to deal with, it wasn't the fighting, after he defeated Madara Uchiha fighting didn't mean as much anymore. He didn't know if it was age or his hot blood was just finally cooling down but still a little excitement now and then never hurt. "Yes"? He said as the shinobi in front of him waited patiently for the hokage to acknowledge him.

"Lord Hokage, our sensory type ninja have picked up a massive amount of chakra heading toward the village from the sea". "How much chakra" asked the First as he narrowed his eye's in concentration. "Bijuu level chakra lord hokage, if not greater". There was a sharp crack as the first slammed his fists into the desk and stood up " evacuate the civilians to the shelter's and put the village on alert I want our entire military force on stand-by.

Send out scout platoons and I want a sensory type ninja on each team, I want whoever the source of this chakra is found". "Lord Hokage are you sure this isn't a tailed beast? How can you know it's human"? "Because all Nine Bijuu are accounted for among the Five great nations, that and I am the First hokage, my wood style would allow me to recognize a bijuu's chakra anywhere and I don't feel any nearby". "Yes my lord" the ANBU ninja said as he left in a puff of smoke. Not hesitating for a second the First hokage ran from the room still putting on his armor, to join the initial team he wanted to be the first one to confront whoever possessed this much chakra.

The first hokage ordered the initial team to spread out and search using barrier style jutsu incase this ninja was using some sort of camouflage technique. Within five minutes one of the sensory type ninja on the team came running towered him at full speed "Lord Hokage we found him, but you won't believe this sir." As the first hokage approached the area they had pointed out he noticed pieces of wreckage lying all around, apparently a ship had run aground recently.

The first hokage's younger brother (who also happened to be the one who founded the ANBU black ops at the age of 19) approached him at that time holding a baby in his arms "I think we found our culprit brother "he said as he stared at the baby as his ice cold blue eye's sparkled with interest.


	2. Chapter I: Average Life

I feel the need to clarify something in this chapter, we may all know that the rinningan and the sharingan are related and not separate entity's. however, at the time this story takes place they were not aware of this and thought for one that the rinningan was a myth or legend and to be extinct and second, that there was no relation to the sharingan to begin with. sorry about the rant just thought I would make that clear for confused readers, oh and if you decide that this story is insufficient to catch your interest then please skip to chapter 6 all the chapters until then is just introducing everything, and can be skipped so please read chapter 6 before quieting the story

Chapter 1: Average Life

Rook Tazanaka walked calmly into the classroom not caring that he was several minutes late. Yatero sensei stared him down all the way to his seat. Rook knew Yatero was just putting on an act, he was more disappointed than angry but he couldn't let the students know his personal feelings. Still he did hate the way everyone expected more out of him, it wasn't like he was a Hyuuga or an Uchiha, he wasn't a genius like those of the nara clan (though he did admire their relaxed attitude) he wasn't lazy but he wasn't the most motivated person either he was just average, and for now that's all he wanted to be.

Everyone expected him to be great because of his physical abilities, yeah most considered him to be the perfect ninja when it came to his body's ability. He had chakra that was on par with the Bijuu, he had three chakra elements that where "nearly" equal in strength (primary: water, secondary: wind and fire) along with the fact that he could use all three shinobi battle techniques (tai-jutsu, nin-jutsu, and gen-jutsu) equally he didn't specialize, he was good at them all. But most of all he had a unique kekkei genkai (blood line trait) that gave him a never seen before ocular jutsu he had named hematagan.

Traditionally there were supposed to be three ocular jutsu in the ninja world the byakugan, sharingan, and the rinningan. The village had study'd it most of his life and they still had him stop by twice a week for check up's since they've never seen it before apparently it had the ability to show him weak spots in each human body at least at this level of control that he had.

Like all diamond cutters knew you could hit a diamond with a hammer all day long and do nothing but break a perfectly good hammer, however one small tap with finger nail could fracture it into several pieces. This was applied to the human body through the blood vessels he could see exactly where to place a heavy punch or a flick of his middle finger to incapacitate or kill someone. the research division suspected this was a trait from a clan on a different continent considering he had been found near the wreckage of a ship nowhere near the border and if it had been a ship from a neighboring country they would have found evidence. although the research division also believed that it may be more than just blood vessels, that it may in fact reach to inanimate objects as well as the ability to see through fracture points.

Physical attributes aside he still didn't want to be some big shot ninja or anything the only thing he actually enjoyed about being a ninja was the fighting, he could care less if he made jonnin, chunnin, or hell even gennin for that matter. graduation results were today and he couldn't care less, he could fight just as easily being a nobody as he could being a ninja the only difference was it was legal to fight and or kill as a ninja and no one would say two words about it . Although he knew he had passed already, maybe by the skin of his teeth but he passed.

things always turned out that way for him. Besides it wasn't like he had a family to brag about it too. The only people who cared were Yatero, Tobirama Senju (the First hokage's little brother and the one who had found him) and of course the First hokage himself now and then. Though recently things have been looking grim for the first. He had been feeling long term effects of his fight with Madara for a while now and Tobirama was already being nominated as the Second hokage, but that was still awhile away. "Ok class today I would like to congratulate everyone, you all pass the graduation test from yesterday, now I'll let you know who has been assigned to which team and who your team leader will be.

Remember out of the six teams only three will become gennin the rest will be sent back to the academy. Team one, Kenta Hyuuga, Sanntaru Uchiha, and Rook Tazanaka, with the team leader being Tobirama Senju. Everyone stopped and stared in amazement this was the perfect example of an all star team. two genius's and the guy with chakra on par with the village's nine tales, not to mention you had all three ocular jutsu on one team. "Screw This" thought rook as he starred at his team mates lining up ahead of him, "do you have any idea how much there going to expect out of me cause I'm on this team" he kept thinking to himself as he joined them. The only silver lining was he would have Tobirama as his sensei he could live with that, especially since he was water element too.

But these two over achieving bastards? The ones considered the most talented of their clan's since the great shinobi war, who were probably going to be consumed with proving which one was better. Well at least they didn't stick him with the inizuka kid with the God complex or that bug guy always trying to fit in, He was seriously considering backing out as a ninja just thinking about it, and if not for Tobirama I probably would. And they expected him to train with these people? "I'm no genius" rook thought "I just want to be average" but it didn't look like he wasn't going to get things his way this time.

Team Senju met at the training field early the next morning, with Rook being the last to arrive as usual. "Ok now that where all here we can introduce ourselves, our fighting styles, and our abilities" said tobirama senju as he leaned against the middle of the three goal post's in there designated training field . Kenta Hyuuga spoke up saying "aren't we supposed to discuss our like's, dislikes, dreams and stuff like that?

Tobirama sensei stared at him for a minute then said "I'm not your dad, and I'm not the hokage…yet, so until that time I don't give a shit about your dreams or what you like I want to know what you can offer this team and our village ok"? Yes sensei Kenta replied in a properly scolded tone. "moron" thought rook to himself "the only thing worth living for is a good fight anyway". Ok we'll start with you Sanntaru, "yes sensei" she said with an impish grin on her face, she had the distinctive black hair which she kept at waist length but it naturally spiked up on top and straight out in the back while her eye's were the same color, along with the good looks of the Uchiha clan which made her look more intimidating to most people especially since the sharingan didn't usually run that strong in the female side of the clan, Sanntaru was the exception.

She gracefully back flipped a couple yards and pulled a whip out, "my name is Sanntaru Uchiha the greatest kunochi to come from the Uchiha clan. My specialties are genjutsu and ninjutsu when it comes down to the physical stuff I rely on my spiked whip" and with that she spun and flicked her wrist the whip danced like a feather and before anyone knew it she'd sliced every leaf on the tree in half, when she turned around her eyes were red and there was two black dots in them, "ok next Kenta "he stood up and face Rook and Sanntaru, he had a strong distinctive face with the long brown hair with large opaque pearl eye's as trademarks of his clan. My name is Kenta Hyuuga and my specialties are gentle fist technique tai jutsu and several related nin-jutsu, and I carry the byakugan, with that the vains in and around his eye's became visible as they strained to get the 360' vision.

"And finally Rook", Rook stood up, his feature's were a slightly bulkier build with wider shoulders and a bit taller than Kenta, jet black hair that matched Sanntaru though far shorter at about shoulder length and slicked straight back with sharp facial bone structure but heavy lidded eye's always kept half closed. and in the most dry sarcastic voice ever said "I'm Rook Tazanaka, I'm not special at anything I have the potential for everything and I really don't care about the rest…oh and I have the hematagan". And with that a spider's web of blood vessels criss crossed across his eyes as he sat back down.

"Ok now that that's over I want to teach you each an advanced technique for you to practice in between missions, each jutsu I teach you will be handpicked by me to suit your style of combat and team formation". "Sanntaru since you're a gen-jutsu type I'm going to teach you the basics of feather illusion jutsu and haze since those have the same basis and are both difficult to learn". "Kenta I'm going to work with your father and teach you the more advanced form's of the gentle fist technique". "And finally you Rook… hmmm I think I have the perfect jutsu to put that chakra to use" tobirama sensei said with a cold smile crossing his face.

Tobirama stared at rook while he practiced the basics of the jutsu he had just been show, he knew if this kid did learn this jutsu and mastered all forms of chakra control he would become one of the most powerful ninja and it was something only he had the chakra and imagination to fully master every aspect of this jutsu though It didn't seem he was very enthusiastic about it. But he knew what buttons to push to get him motivated.

"Rook, let me give you some incentive, if you can master this technique I'll start teaching you my water style jutsu the day after that happens." Rooks head whiplashed it spun so fast "really" he said his eye's squinting in disbelief. "Yes, though if you can actually learn them is a different story, do we have a deal?" "I'll have it done by tomorrow" he said calmly and resumed practicing "well, at least I can tell he's trying now tobirama thought as he turned to supervise Sanntaru as she practiced her genjutsu.


	3. Chapter II: The Jutsu

Chapter II: The jutsu

Tobirama flew threw the trees, his students following right behind him as they headed to the east border of the land of fire. They had just been alerted to the possibility of spies from the village hidden in the mist. He hadn't got the chance to see how well they had studied the jutsu he had taught them yesterday but they all seemed confidant enough especially Rook, he wandered just how far he had gotten in his training.

Tobirama stopped in his tracks as he spotted the four man cell making there way through the underbrush. He signaled the rest to stop as they caught up, Sanntaru and Kenta came to an immediate stop, but much to his dismay Rook flew past him straight into the squad of ninja. They looked up as they heard him coming and attacked faster than Tobirama thought they would, he knew he couldn't make it in time but he leapt anyway, and stopped dead in his tracks. All three stood there in shock as the battle unfolded.

he had taken the jutsu tobirama had taught him and took it to whole new levels, as Rook dropped like a stone he made a cross with his fingers and yelled "shadow clone jutsu" and suddenly there were 50 full shadow clones.

A nearly unheard of number of shadow clones. But what came next was what really shocked everyone. Each shadow clone jumped and pulled a shuriken and threw it at one of the ninja and weaved the hand sign again this time saying "multiple shadow clone shuriken jutsu" and suddenly there was not 50 shuriken in the air there was 500, the ninja from the hidden mist didn't stand a chance. All but one died sliced to ribbons by the shear amount of shuriken thrown.

They bandaged him up and brought him back to the hidden leaf for interrogation. After the official business was complete Tobirama took his team to his office at ANBU black ops HQ to debrief them "Rook as impressive as that was you were completely out of line jumping into that situation without gathering intel on there streangth's and weakness's first, they could have easily been jonnin level, we were lucky they weren't.

And that is what is going to get not only get you killed one day, but those close to you". "what can I say I love to fight" Rook said with a grin and Tobirama shook his head in frustration knowing nothing he said would make a difference "fine you don't care if your team dies that's your decision but not while I am in charge got it"? "got it, now you said something about teaching me your advanced water style jutsu if I mastered that jutsu by today Tobirama sensei"? Tobirama shook his head in defeat "meet me at the training field in 2 hours" and with that he left the room for some peace and quiet.

They had been practicing for seven hours, it was almost midnight. Rook's progress had been amazing, unheard of even in such a short amount of time he'd mastered the water wall jutsu. granted it was one of the easier high class jutsu a B ranked but still for a new gennin to learn it in that amount of time "impossible" and yet he had done it "all that talent, and chunin level battle skills" Tobirama thought "and not a shred of enthusiasm for anything but the next fight, he shook his head in amazement as he headed home for the night "if he ever went rouge, there'd be hell to pay".

Rook stood in the training field by himself in the middle of the night sweating now that tobirama sensei was gone he could practice variations and improve on the jutsu he'd just learned he stared at the stars thinking of future battles, The glory of victory and the sting of defeat's yet to come and smiled as he thought "well there coming wether I'm prepared or not might as well get started training" and with that he turned and continued practicing.


	4. Chapter III: Mysterious Visitor

5 Years Later

Chapter III: mysterious visitor

ok I know I said I wouldn't be uploading until I found a fan base but I realized that I couldn't get a fan base without the story haha, so I am requiting my earlier statement and posting all of the completed chapters as I feel like it. I currently have five chapters completed plus the prelude and am currently working on chapter 6. I am not sure how long this will run but I have a general outline of key events to go by so I will leave it at that. please comment and tell me good or bad how I am doing so I know where I need to be heading and what to change and as always thank you for your time

5 Years Later

Rook walked pass the gates of the village with relief, that had been a long mission. There were a lot of good fights and he had gotten some practice in but it had been drawn out longer than needed he thought. At least were back for awhile he thought as he reached the food center of the village. He grabbed the noon meal and headed for the training field. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a brown cloak. There was nothing overly suspicious about the person but something was off about him. He decided to follow him just to be on the safe side. The longer he followed him though the more his suspicions grew the man was in his 30's to 40's too young to be stooped over with a hunched back.

His arms were strong and muscular the type that only people who trained daily had. But most of all rook was sure the man had spotted rook following him because his eyes were as sharp as only a ninja's could be. As the man walked rook noticed they were headed farther and farther away from the town. Soon they would be into the west perimeter of the town and at a point where it was least guarded. Suspecting a trap but followed anyway knowing he could handle anything he boldly continued not even trying to hide his presence anymore.

When they reached the town border and the stranger had a clear shot away from the town rook stopped, and jumped in front of him cutting him off and said "ok we both know I can't let you leave until you tell me who you are and what you are doing here" as he brought his kunai to a neutral position. The man stood still for several minutes just as rook stepped forward the man looked up and his eyes had changed.

Once normal looking eye's now had a red ring around them and his chakra felt much more concentrated and dense. He lunged forward bringing the palm of his hand to bear on rooks jaw line, rook ducked and countered with an uppercut hoping to connect his fist with the mans throat, the man blocked with his free hand while using the hand rook had ducked to turn and backhand rook in the face knocking him not only off balance but all the way into a storage shed across the street. Rook shakily got to his feet starring at the man in font of him with a mixed expression of awe and excitement.

This was just the sort of fight he loved. Being completely out muscled and out of his league was the only fight worthwhile. It pushed him to his limits, but unlike others rook didn't mind losing, and just by looking at this man, who was a far cry from the hunched backed elderly looking fellow from before. He knew he had no chance of winning the chakra coming from him wasn't normal or bijuu it was completely different from anything he had felt before. Even so he launched himself at the figure standing there, he knew shadow clones would be pointless and a waste of chakra and tai-jutsu would be a suicide wish with his increased physical ability's so he broke out his next go to jutsu. "water style: water dragon jutsu" rook called as he finished the hand signs and a dragon formed from the water of the nearby river that ran through the village. The man laughed as he was hit by the dragon head on and simply walked right through it as if it were a gentle breeze.

Rook sprang back and switched to a fire and wind style he had been developing lately. By holding his left arm out with flames in his hand and forcing a jet stream of air out of his right hand it created a powerful flamethrower effect engulfing the stranger and the entire building behind him. Rooks goal was to incinerate the man but if that failed (as he suspected it would) the burning building would be guaranteed to bring jonin here to clean up the mess if he failed, but like hell he was going down without a fight. as the flames begin to die down he saw the shadowy figure of the man walking straight through the lingering smoke strips of fire running across his skin but not burning anything more than the hair on his forearm his shirt and cloak had been shredded and fire still danced across the ripped fabric of his pants.

As rook began channeling all his chakra into one final blast that was going kill at least one of them the man held up his hand and laughed saying "that's enough, I just wanted to test you boy I felt your power before you entered the city and was curious to see how things would play out". Rook stared at him in disbelief he regained enough composer to ask "what was your purpose in the leaf, it couldn't have been me".

"you are correct I was just passing through the land of fire and this village specifically when I felt your presence, but lets take this somewhere where I won't be arrested ok kid, I'm in the mood for some tea is there anywhere around here you could show me while we talk"? "fine but I expect answers ok". The man pulled a spare outfit out of his Carry bag and changed. after which they crossed the village to a hole in the wall tea shop who's owners son was already making a name for himself as an expert cook at the age of ten especially in the art of ramen. When they were served there tea and had seated rook looked at the mysterious man expectantly. The man smiled and started by saying "hmm where should I begin, I know ill start by explaining the history of the Five Sages".


	5. Chapter IV: The Five Sage's

ok so this chapter will be the last of my daily uploads. I like to have a chapter or two in reserve so I don't feel rushed. and as for when chapter five will be posted, I don't want to set a date because as soon as I do something will come up and I wont make it. So I am shooting for a week a chapter hopefully being Thursdays cause we will still be on the new naruto episode high so that should be that. As always thanks for your time and please send me feedback as that is what most authors (or at least myself) thrive off of. getting a reaction Any reaction is all I ask for to keep me focused. until next time...peace

Chapter IV: The Five Sages

The mystery man studied the boy who had introduced himself as rook from over the edge of his cup as he took a long sip. The boy has much more chakra than even the hokage may realize he thought to himself. I sense something even deeper inside him, and that is the reason why his chakra is so large because it has to keep this…thing (there is no other way to describe it he thought) in check it felt vaguely similar to that of a tailed beast but less sentient and more primal but still cognitive like a wolf compared to a fox less brain but more brawn.

Although it felt as though it had roughly the same amount of chakra as the leafs nine tails there was something about it that made it feel more powerful maybe the denseness of the chakra or something else no one had encountered but either way, whatever it is, is strong but dormant he could at least tell that much. He had felt the fox in the first hokage's wife and could feel it biting against the seal trying to get out but this was asleep which was probably why no one had noticed it this long.

"well are you going to explain everything or just sit there and stare me down" said rook looking moderately impatient. The man chuckled to himself. "fine fine, so I assume you've heard the story of the sage of the six paths" he took another sip of tea as rook nodded that he had. "good then I don't have to explain basics. Well little is known about that time in history but there are a few…beings who do remember the history that wasn't public knowledge.

In each land there are a group of sentient animals who study and teach those who they have deemed worthy one of the six paths of the sage. The original sage of the six paths is the only one who was ever able to master all of these paths over his lifetime and that was because of his rinningan. Only 5 sages are currently alive, the snake sages have refused to teach anyone the path of shadows and stealth for over 20 years now.

As for the others there is the land of winds path of freedom taught to humans by the hawks who reside in that land, there features include limited flying techniques vision jutsu that enables them to see farther than even the byakugan, though not through anything or behind them making them specialize in scouting.

next is my path which claims the land of stone as its home and is the path of power taught by the dragons in the mountains east of the village hidden in the stones who's defining attributes revolve around the art of combat in all of its forms the downside being that the person lacks in almost everything else and everyone fears your existence.

Third would be the land of lightning who's path is that of courage taught by the monkeys who lay claim to the forests around the village hidden in the clouds and there defining characteristics include unpredictable and inconsistent fighting styles which combined with their extraordinary agility make catching them or hitting them next to impossible, along the lines of drunken boxing if that helps put it into perspective.

Fourth would be the land of water focusing on the path of knowledge meaning there attributes are based on shear amount of techniques and they are also know for their sages to have the most chakra and to be honest their current sage has almost half again your current chakra.

And finally the fifth path calls the land of fire its home located at mount myoboku, approximately one month's journey from here which study's the path of wisdom as taught by the Toad sage's and attributes include a type of tai jutsu known as frog kumite, possibly the most effective sage tai jutsu. As well as a knack for always seeing the right path to choose at the right time. Im not sure if it is a luck factor of if it is actually related to their path but it is effective none the less.

As for the path of shadow and stealth. No one is quite sure where the snakes reside I assume that's part of their path though and for those who master it, they will be formidable indeed. Though they usually tend to be assassins and spy's, some have been notably courageous and honorable in the past, it all depends on the person being taught not what they are taught.

Well now that you've heard my story, I would like to pose the query of whether or not you would train to take my place as dragon sage eventually, though immediate training would not be possible as you have duties here and I elsewhere, I can start the basics with you". Rook sat pondering for a minute then raised his eyes to the man who had not even given his name yet and asked "why me, and more importantly why now".

The man shook his head and gave a rueful smile "to answer the first its because in you I see what my master wanted me to be, what a dragon sage is supposed to be. A man who's only goal is the next battle who never turns down a challenge a man who never backs down from anything he believes is right and stands his ground even if he knows he cant win. I was a disappointment in those regards as I showed promise when he first found me I was hot headed and looking for fights.

But I was young in my teens, even younger than yourself and my master was old nearing his end and desperate for a student and therein lies his mistake. He misunderstood youthful passion for bloodlust and overlooked my true nature, where in reality my specialty resides in medicine.

I am a medical ninja at heart and have spent my life balancing fighting and the way of war with that of reverence for all life and a desire to avoid conflict and keeping a passive nature. So I am attempting to rectify my masters mistake by finding a pupil at a younger age with the right characteristics and the actual ability to pass the training.

Because bear in mind you can die very easily while training with the masters of this sage path. And as I said it would be training in the basics for now until your more experienced and have come to find yourself and your place in the village. Ill give you some time to think, if your interested meet me at the base of the eastern foothills in 2 days and ill begin the basics with you".

With that the man placed the payment for his tea on the table and got up to leave when rook grabbed his sleeve "what is your name"? the man pulled free and took two steps then without turning around said "shiro namikaze" and with that he left. Namikaze…huh why did that sound familiar to Rook, oh well it didn't matter he thought to himself as he prepared to leave as well. He would learn what he could from the man and see where it took him whether or not he became this dragon sage or whatever only time would tell. But he had to admit the man was much stronger than him and that alone was enough to pique his interest. two days would go by faster if he trained so rook headed to the training field completely oblivious that someone was tailing his every move from the shadows.


	6. Chapter V: A Rank Mission Begins

Ok here we go with another chapter, and for those who have made it this far I thank you. well things are going to start getting good come chapter six which I just completed and actually had to cut shorter than I wanted because it was over two thousand five hundred words already, and will be posted a soon a chapter seven is done or I will default and post it come Thursday. although since it is writing itself for now I don't see that happening. as always please read, review and until next time...peace.

Chapter V: A rank mission begins

Rook was deep in thought as he headed to the training grounds for his teams next mission, he had met with the man Shiro yesterday and was curious as to when and how he would be able to harness this strange sage chakra. Shiro had explained to him the process and had walked rook through how to feel it and, even now if he concentrated he could feel it all around him. The problem was he couldn't touch it with a hundred foot pole if his life depended on it.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and to the west. He slowed down by a step and focused on his surroundings but his change must have been noticed because as soon as he stared to focus it disappeared. He wandered if he should try and track whoever it was down but decided against it. Whoever it was they were either of no consequence or they would find him again later and he would deal with that when it happened.

In the meantime he had a mission he was late for and that took precedence. He arrived at the field late and as usual to the disapproving glares of Tobirama sensei and Kenta while Sanntaru just stared at him with some expression on her face that he couldn't begin to fathom, but those eyes of hers really did get to him. They were hypnotic and dangerous at the same time, She was also the only one in the group who kept her ocular jutsu up whenever she could for as long as she could, under the pretense of increasing her stamina with it, and yet he never seemed to get used to it. Tobirama coughed to get everyone's attention, "ok team today we've been issued an A rank mission.

It will be your first but the hokage has shown faith that he thinks you are ready. We will be infiltrating the land of lightning, our mission is to assassinate the head of the villages hidden in the clouds weapons department and master weapon smith kogayama jatyoi who is a Tokubetsu (meaning specialized training such as Ebisu sensei) Jonin himself in the art of weapon's combat. This is going to be an extremely difficult mission and in all honesty I am not sure if all of us will make it back but if we stick to teamwork we have a much better chance of success, that means you Rook. I admire how you train every chance you get but you're a lone gun if I could trust you to follow orders I would assign you to ANBU but as it stand you would be better off in a team where if you do get in over your head, and you will, someone will be there to watch your back, now I am assigning you to pare up with Sanntaru for this mission, Do Not leave her side got it.

I will pare with Kenta and we will infiltrate the village hidden in the clouds separately. Kenta and I will circle around and come from the west while you and Sanntaru will come from the south. We will split up here in the village, when you enter the village and you should get there one to two days before us check out a room at the rockslide hotel in the east market district and wait for us we will find you. Now if everything is understood Kenta and I will leave in one hour you two wait for an hour after that and leave as well, Any questions?

After a short silence Tobirama finished with, "then your dismissed" and with that he motioned to Kenta and the pair walked away. "so what do we do now" Rook asked as he leaned back on the training stump in the middle of the field "why are you asking me" Sanntaru said sarcastically as she glanced down at the ground "I'm not in charge". "well Tobirama didn't put either of us in charge and your more brains while I'm more brawn so that makes you in charge does it not"? "trying to win this argument through your fancy logic is not going to work on me" she said as she gave her famous impish smile, combined with her sharingan gave her a devilish appearance that made Rook's stomach do a little summersault.

Damn it did she know she had that kind of effect on him he thought, then noticed that this was the first time he had felt like this. When did this start happening he wondered to himself. Five years on the same team and he had never given her a second thought even through their chunnin exams and that time they got trapped in the gorge during their first B rank mission he should have noticed this by now. Then again the logical part of his brain kicked in and told him, they were both sixteen things like this happened your mind stops focusing on one thing and starts including other factors and your hormones just happen to point out one of these factors being girls.

It was at that point that he noticed she was still standing there staring at him expectantly. "Fine, ok lets go grab our gear, but only take our basic tool bag we will probably be inspected upon entering the village so the less tools we have the more likely we will be able to slip past unnoticed". "sounds good, lead the way oh fearless leader" she said with as much sarcasm and a hint of malice as was possible to fit in a sentence. But Rook also detected something else, a challenge? No an aggressiveness that wasn't there before. He would have to think it through later but for now, as much as he hated it, he had been manipulated into leading this duo so he had more important things to ponder such as how he would slip them into the village hidden in the clouds without detection.


	7. Chapter VI: Infiltration

Ok people I truly feel this is my best work so far, this chapter is where things start getting pumped and heated and I feel the next chapter is just as good so hopefully this arc will turn out better than I hope it will. I really feel that I am on a roll here and if anyone has any questions, concerns, or helpful advice on the direction of the story please tell me in the reviews. and that is that enjoy, peace out everyone.

Chapter VI: Infiltration

Rook shifted uncomfortably as the group moved through the village gate toward the inspection team just inside the village perimeter. They had spent the last three days with a group of refugee's heading for the hidden cloud village. Sanntaru and himself had worn old and scruffy clothing and torn there cloaks while pretending to be a brother and sister who had been orphaned in a raid on one of the outlying border towns. This story being supported by the fact they both were around the same height as well as having jet black hair.

The line moved slowly and they heard the guards questioning those ahead of them. "I'm sorry but unless you have some form of proof that you're from the land of lightning I cant allow you in the city", said the guard as he blocked the path. Sanntaru glanced at rook from under her hood and whispered "what are we supposed to do now dumbass, they're not going to let us in." "just shut up and play it smooth, we can't just back out now or they'll be suspicious we have to at least get turned away while trying to get in".

They stepped forward when it was their turn. The guard looked at them and asked for proof of citizenship to land of lightning. "I'm sorry but our town was attacked by raiders on the southern border sir. I know it's a long shot but is there any way you can let myself and my sister through or even just her as she has been sick with fever for a week now", Rook put as much sincerity as he could into his statement but he could tell by the straight face of the guard that it wasn't going to work.

The guard opened his mouth to turn them away, when Sanntaru smiled and managed a blush while batting her eye's at him and said in as sensual a voice as a sixteen year old could "please sir, It would mean the world to my brother and I". the guards eye's immediately narrowed and his gaze darkened as he swept the surrounding area his hand shooting towered his kunai. Rook immediately started pulling Sanntaru back and quickly said "please forgive my sister her fever must be affecting her mind, I apologize for her rudeness, we will be leaving immediately. Sorry for wasting your time". And with that Rook dragged Sanntaru back towered the boulders lining the pathway to the gate.

"just what the hell was that"? Rook said as soon as they were out of hearing range. "that was me thinking I could flirt my way through while you didn't even try to get in". "No that was you making a fool of yourself by hitting on a married man twice your age", Sanntaru gave him a condescending look "how could you possibly know that he was married smart guy". Rook slammed his palm into his face full force "because he had a wedding band on" he sighed as he slid his hand down past his eyes so he could give her a withering look.

"you're supposed to be the one with the sharingan, that's supposed to mean you can pay attention to details" he whispered dejectedly. "and here I thought I was supposed to be the lazy, inattentive one of the group". "I'm sorry" Sanntaru said as she shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. Rook was shocked at her apology, never once in his time knowing her had she ever been this unsure or apologetic, as these thoughts were crossing his mind he suddenly noticed they were being surrounded.

He quickly assessed the situation as he slightly nudged Sanntaru in the side. "I know" she whispered as she folded her arms under her cloak. "This is bad" rook whispered back "if we use jutsu this close to their sensory field we'll be captured by the cloud village for certain". "Then we keep this to a simple ass kicking I assume?" Sanntaru said as she unhooked her whip from her side. "not that simple, if there ninja themselves we won't be able to beat them without jutsu if they are any sort of competent, let's wait till they approach us first see what they want, we may be able to talk or bluff our way out."

Sanntaru let out an unladylike snort as she said "since when did you ever back down from a fight Rook, I would have expected you to have already rushed in there clones and all swinging your kunai like a wild beast." "hah that was actually my first thought, but I realized you were here and that made me think of the consequences of pulling a stunt like that without Tobirama sensei here to pull our asses out of the fire. That bastard probably did this on purpose just to make me realize that."

"Aww and I always enjoy watching you jump around stealing all the fun." She said it sarcastically, but something about the way she said it made Rook suspicious, it sounded almost as if she meant it. By that time they had separated completely from all bystanders and the group that had them surrounded made themselves known. "well well well what do we have here boys, looks like a couple of kids who got turned away from the city and took a wrong turn, doesn't it?" the rest of the group broke into a sinister laugh.

This is good Rook thought, just average bandits we can probably beat them without using much if any chakra. He could tell by the distinctive 'click' of her whip unsnapping that Sanntaru had come to the same conclusion. " hey look at this girl boys, man what a babe, a little young but how's about you come with us for awhile and grow up a bit, sound good to you babe?" He leaned so close to her that his rank breath hit her like a stone wall. "cause that's sounding really good to me right now girl".

He snickered as the rest of the group chortled and laughed suggestively. In less than a second Rook was standing beside the man kunai at the base of his throat where the collar bone makes a v. "do you want to test how well I can do a tracheotomy standing up with an unsterilized kunai?" Rook whispered as he stood staring at Sanntaro with his back to the man and his arm stretched out and kunai held backwards into the man, so that his body was between the two of them. Sanntaru stood unafraid for herself, she had never been in any danger but was staring back at Rook with questioning eye's.

he couldn't blame her really, he had never felt this dark or protective in front of his team mates before he could only imagine how he looked. And from the frozen statues of bandits around him he could guess it could only be dangerous. A small part of him was reveling in it, I mean come on what sixteen year old wouldn't think it was awesome that he was standing in the middle of a crowd, looking cool and dangerous at the same time.

Sanntaru smiled after a second and said "what, you think your gonna take em all again, ha not a chance" and with that the fight began Sanntaru did a standing flip, landing on rooks shoulders. Using him as a spring board she propelled herself off him and up to a low outcropping of rocks that two bandits were on, and before they could pull their swords she caught the first one with a left uppercut that packed way more power than a sixteen year old girl should ever have.

Dazing him while she flexed her forearm and her whip snaked its way around the second mans neck she turned to the first and pulled the whip over her shoulder leaning into the first man as he charged her sending the second one flying straight into him. They collided into each other with a crack tumbling off the cliff either dazed or unconscious. She glanced down at rook who had taken his shot and cut the leaders throat. And was now fighting three of the bandits in a pool of blood over the dead body of their leader. As she watched her mouth dropped in shock.

Rook danced around the three men as he thought things out these guys were good and obviously the biggest but more importantly the most accomplished of their group, he wasn't so sure he could take them down on his own. Well damn, he thought, guess ill have to risk it so I can help Sanntaru. He jumped back as two more joined the group and started circling around him, his hands waved in a flash as he called out "Blood style Gen-jutsu: Crimson Mist.

everyone was shocked when the 'by that time' large pool of blood on the ground started evaporating into a mist around them, blinding and mildly paralyzing anyone caught inside. Rooks eyes spider webbed across as he accessed his hematagan and he jumped into the red mist completely unaffected by it. Sanntaru had seen his ocular jutsu countless times, such as when he used it to break that iron gate blocking the entrance to karatoga mansion where rouge ninja were holding the princess to the land of fire for ransom.

Or when he consistently breaks down full tree's for firewood with a single punch. Though it didn't have the utility that the sharingan or byakugan had, it did find the weak points in absolutely everything. And the most annoying part was she couldn't seem to break down how it was used with her sharingan or this jutsu for that matter, it had to be some form of kekkei genkai related to his ocular jutsu.

As Rook walked out of the mist she had just finished the other four bandits surrounding the area. "first off what happened to that 'no jutsu this close to the village Sanntaro' bullshit you said earlier". She glared at him while Rook looked away face red with embarrassment. "Sorry but I did take down five of them at once while you got to take them on two at a time". "Wait you only took down six, and I only took down six…but there were thirteen weren't there?" Sanntaro said as she searched around for the last bandit.

"Damn it your right" Rook said as he started searching as well they heard them coming a second to late, as the missing bandit and two cloud village guards rounded the corner. Immediately they were on alert as they called out for Rook and Sanntaru to surrender. "shit, nowhere to run we'll have to beat them fast and book it before reinforcements come. He glanced at Sanntaru and nodded his head, she understood immediately and stared walking away from him and he the other way.

when they got the guards standing back to back in between them, Sanntaru let loose with the Uchiha signature fireball jutsu, at the same time Rook sent his wind cannon jutsu. Their jutsu collided with the guards in the middle creating an inferno ball as white hot as a nova burning the three men down to the bone. "ok that was definitely noticed by the village" Rook said as they bolted from the scene. "well who's bright idea was it to use ninjutsu in the first place, God your such a asshole." Sanntaru said while they jumped from tree to tree as Rook chuckled ruefully.

"so what was the second part of your argument earlier" Rook called out as they ran. "Yeah I want to know what that blood jutsu was all about, I've never seen it before and I'm mad about being kept out of the loop on things" Sanntaru called out in an annoyed voice. "Well I'm sure you have jutsu I haven't seen before in reserve for a special occasion" Rook threw her a wicked grin. Sanntaru turned red as she looked away and bolted ahead of him. Rook laughed as his grin grew wider and he speed up as well. They both knew she didn't have anything new that he didn't know about. And the fact he did got to her, as complicated as their relationship had become just since the start of this mission he enjoyed the fact he still had the advantage in something.

They circled around to the west near the coastline of the stone village before they stopped for the night. They pitched their tents and caught some local wildlife to cook on their fire all in silence. Halfway through there meal Rook stopped mid bite and looked Sanntaru in the eye's. "I'm sorry about earlier today, I shouldn't have used jutsu so close to the village and I apologize for hiding the fact that I have techniques that not even Tobirama sensei know about."

"why are you apologizing for that now, its fine Rook I just over reacted. In all honesty it's my fault for trying to flirt with the guard." She stopped talking to stare as Rook was bent over laughing. "Find something funny Rook?" she said with enough venom to kill him if it hadn't made him laugh harder. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Rook gasped as she went for her whip, I just can't help it when I remember the poor guard as you shamelessly went at him. What would you have done if he hadn't had strong self control?"

"the hell are you talking about, my acting was horrible" as she put her whip away, Rook laughed again "are you kidding, I pulled you away cause you were drawing the attention of every guy in line, damn I'm glad you weren't directing that at me, I'm not nearly that strong. Rook clamped his mouth shut as he realized he had said too much. She was staring extremely intently at him now with her sharingan, measuring every facial and physical reaction he made.

After a moment she grinned the same wicked grin he had given her earlier. Sanntaru leaned forward toward him slowly batting her eyelashes, turning her smile from a wicked one too a sultry coy smile that had Rooks heart running overtime to keep from bottoming out. Damn she had him right where she wanted and there was nothing he could do.

He finally managed to croak out "what are you doing Sanntaru, your freaking me out, it was just a figure of speech is all". Her features dropped slightly and she sat back returning to normal "sorry about that, just thought I would try practicing it a little. well I think I'm headed to bed" she said a little too quickly as she got up and went straight to her tent before Rook could say anything. Damn, was all Rook could think. He sure screwed that up, hell he didn't even know if she liked him. For all he knew she had been seriously practicing or just screwing with him. Either way he really needed some sleep, he waved the signs and created a shadow clone to keep watch and headed to his sleeping bag, his mind racing with thoughts of Sanntaru as he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep, until finally he drifted away for the night.


	8. Chapter VII: Urban Survival

for the one or two people who have actually made it this far with me I am extremely grateful. although it is depressing that more people don't find my work to be worth the read I will continue the story as I promised as long as one person is still reading. I do believe more people would enjoy the story now that ive gotten to the meat of it, but they couldnt make it past the first couple chapters and I feel that it is my fault. for some reason I don't know the beginning of my story just doesn't catch people's attention like I hopped it would, if anybody reads this and knows the answer I would be extremely appreciative if you could explain the reason to me. if not then im not sure what I can do to fix the problem. anyway thanks to all those who have made it this far I hope you enjoy

Chapter VII: Urban Survival

Rook and Sanntaru had been wondering around the outskirts of the wall for awhile now when Sanntaru stopped. "it's impossible, all the water ways are guarded and barricaded, the wall is too high and even if we could scale it there is no way we wouldn't be seen doing it. And going under it isn't an option cause they would either sense us or our luck we would burrow right under the raikage's big ass feet, well any idea's oh great leader?" she said as she threw her hands up and slid down a tree to the ground. Rook stood motionless for a minute as he thought, Well I do have one idea but you're probably going to hate me for it, he said with a frown as he started walking back the way they had came.

"Oh Rook, you always take me to the most romantic spots". Sanntaro said as they crawled along the sewage duct Rook had spotted a ways back. "just shut up, ok I don't like this either but I didn't see you getting us inside anytime soon. Unless you were planning to flirt your way in like last time, and we all saw how well that worked," Rook said as he rolled his eyes and looked back to check on Sanntaru. Much to his dismay she was smiling, a big full smile that made her teeth glow like diamonds especially since she was covered head to toe in shit.

Completely stunned, Rook didn't notice anything until his hand slid into something awful and he took a dive almost falling face first into the same filth he had just slid on. Barely managing to catch himself he blushed a deep maroon as he saw Sanntaru rolling on her back laughing at him. "what was that", Sanntaru squeaked out in between laughs. "that was nothing" Rook said trying to keep his dignity, "now do you mind telling me what about this place made you want to smile so big." She was just getting back up to start crawling again as she spoke.

"Oh that, that was me enjoying the thrill of a mission. Most people would be disgusted at the very idea of crawling through the sewer but I honest to God don't mind it, in fact I think it was a rather smart plan considering it came from you. And unique none the less. Tobirama sensei and Kenta probably just walked through the gate under the infinite darkness gen-jutsu. How boring is that. But this is actually working for it and I find that to be fun." Rook shook his head in disbelief as he trudged on. Girls, every last one was unique and as impossible to guess as the next.

They then saw a light seeping in a circle down the pipe a ways and they increased their speed a bit as headed to it. Sanntaru stopped Rook as he was about to open the drainage cover. "what are we going to do when we get up there?" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath making the hair on the back of his neck rise and his heart skip a beat. "What do you mean" he whispered back to her.

"I mean were covered in shit we can't just walk around the city like this that would be worse than running past the front gate guards with a big sign saying we are ninja over our heads." Rook pondered the query for a moment then started lifting the grate out of the way. "Guess we'll find out when we get up there".

She stared in disbelief as he crawled out and reached down to pull her out as well. Luckily they were surrounded by buildings shielding them from the main streets where people could see them. Rook gave a quick glance around and found what he was looking for. A rain barrel was just under the side of one of the buildings. He ran over and with a grunt managed to pick it up and carry it over to Sanntaru, who snickered as he approached. "I could have just walked over there to you, you know."

He shrugged as he shifted the weight of the barrel and lifted it higher in the air, tilting it as he went. Sanntaru gasped and said "wait what are you doing Rook", as she unfolded her arms from across her chest and stared wide eyed as the water fell straight on her. " Dammit all Rook, give a girl some warning next time will ya, that's not funny." As she stood there dripping wet she watched as he quickly turned the barrel on himself and finished it out, effectively washing all of the putrid filth of himself as he had done with her.

However there cloths were a different story. Still smelling of excrement and stained beyond repair. This time it was Sanntaru's keen eyes that found what they needed, a clothes line hung several stories up, in a flash she had sprung from wall to wall gaining in height until in three quick bounces she snagged the clothing most likely to fit them. She handed the men's to Rook, and proceeded to start stripping herself. Rook blushed deeply as he turned away. Until just a few days ago he had only been interested in fighting and this would never have bothered him, but now he was only too aware that Sanntaru had "grown" quite a lot in the past couple years, filling out very nicely.

Damn it Rook get your head in the game, this is a life or death mission where you're the one who is making the decisions. If you want to get both her and you killed before you can resolve this internal struggle of yours then just keep thinking those thoughts. He was halfway through changing his pants when he glanced back, sure that Sanntaru was at least modest by now and found her fully changed leaning against the rain barrel starring at him. his pants and boxers, dropped below his knee's and her, standing there full sharingan and that damned smile on her face.

Rook wasn't fast enough to keep the blush forming on his face to explode into a full blown meltdown. He knew it was coming but the laugh that followed his reaction just made it worse. He quickly pulled on his new trousers and marched toward her rage being the only expression on his face. He grabbed Sanntaru by the throat and slammed her up against the wall feet dangling several inches above the ground.

Rook had gone past the point of thinking, never had he been so embarrassed in his life, he was seriously contemplating maiming her at this point but he stopped when he noticed she was still smiling, even hanging there struggling to regain the breath that had been knocked from her lungs from the slam and barely succeeding due to the strangle hold he had on her throat she was still smiling.

"Did You See Something You Found Funny Sanntaru!" he screamed in her face as she struggled to force out a wheezing laugh from around his grip. "I'm seriously considering pounding your ass into the ground right now and you still want to laugh in my face?" she managed to find just enough air and force it past his iron hold enough to whisper "Is that a promise Rook?" the sarcastic comeback caught him completely off guard combined with the slow trickle of blood out of the right corner of her mouth from where she had bit a hole in her lip was enough to shock him back to his senses and he dropped his hand from her.

He kept stepping back until he was backed against the opposite wall and slowly sunk to a sitting position in shock as he watched her fall to her knee's choking and gasping for air. "what did I do"? Rook whispered his head buried in his hands "I'm so sorry Sanntaru". Sanntaru managed to get to her feet and make her way over to Rook, sliding down the wall beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rook its fine, I admit you over reacted as all hell, but I shouldn't have done what I did either. Were both insecure teenagers, reactions like that logically may not make sense but they happen all the time. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine and there's no grudge so it's alright. And we can't let this affect the mission I need you to be at one hundred percent with nothing on your conscious during this ok, we'll sort everything out when we get back to our village."

Rook wiped his face and composed himself, "your right" he took in a deep breath and got to his feet holding out his hand and helping her up. "now don't think this means anything Rook, I still think you're a wild rabid dog who shouldn't be on a team where he can get others killed if he doesn't kill them himself." She said with her smile firmly back in place, as she licked the blood clean from her mouth. Rook managed an unsure shaky smile in return, "your just mad I take all the fun for myself".

"well maybe just a little" she said with a playful punch to his shoulder. Rook looked closely at Sanntaru as she lead the way out of the maze of buildings. She genuinely looked like she was completely fine with what had happened. But he wasn't sure he was fine with it. Even if she did like him (and that was a big if) and he thought he liked her now (he still wasn't sure himself) after what had happened here Rook wasn't sure it would be the smartest thing to do.

If he couldn't control himself during a simple prank, how was he too know if he would lose control again. Anger wasn't something that hit him often and never that bad, anger had an objective you could think clearer through it. But blind rage? That was something completely different you had no control, and Rook didn't like that at all. "So were headed to the east market district right?"

Sanntaru asked as she looked at the signs pointing to the different areas of the village. "It probably doesn't matter anymore anyway we don't have our tools, supplies or money to even rent a room anymore since we left it outside the wall" Rook said still wiping himself off. Sanntaru gave him the same stare a librarian give's a first year academy student when they were talking to loud.

"I'll be right back" she said as she disappeared into the crowded center of the city. Rook watched as she smoothly made her way through the area without so much as touching a single person. When she got to where she wanted Sanntaru started walking back towered him hand's flicking with every bit of the same precision as her whip by the time she returned she had five half filled purses. "So we are resorting to theft now"? Rook asked as he stared at the ill gotten purses while she opened them to count.

"Eh I left them half their money" she said as she finished splitting the money between three of the purses. "and also we need to be prepared for a long stay here, I'm guessing at least a month to gather intelligence and make a plan of attack."

They made their way to the east market distract, and found the rockslide hotel soon after, they circled the building discretely looking at all possible entrances and exits possible escape routes nearby building in which they could hide. Upon finding everything satisfactory they entered the hotel and checked out a room. When they finally got to their room Rook and Sanntaru crashed on their separate beds and without so much as a word both fell asleep completely exhausted.


	9. Chapter VIII: Intel Gathering

Again thanks to all who made it this far, as of today it seems we have three to four people who are actively following the story all the way through, and I do hope I am making it better by the chapter as I feel I am. I work weekends regularly so as I'm sure you've noticed I don't post fri. sat. or sun. though I have been trying to wright a chapter a day mon.-thurs. I don't think that will hold, as two major video games have just came out that I have pre-ordered so the only day in the week I can guarantee a chapter to be posted is Thursday so that is that. please read comment and enjoy. peace out

Chapter VIII: Intel Gathering

Sanntaru awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast sitting on the counter. Rook was nowhere to be seen so she got up and cleaned herself off. After which she changed into new cloths they had picked up yesterday on their way here, and sat at the little table in the kitchen area of the hotel room. Rook had left a note saying he was going to pick up some more supplies and to see if he could "liberate" them some new weapon's, since all they had was the three shuriken that Rook carried with him in an arm carry and the whip she always carried no matter where she went. Sanntaru sat thinking to herself while she ate.

What had happened yesterday was of no consequence, she had known that Rook had a rage building in him for a long time now. She could see that whatever type of monster was inside him was influencing him as well as the other way around. Ever since her sharingan had become full and complete she had seen it stirring as if close to being aroused from a deep sleep, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it awoke. But she wasn't sure yet if whatever it was would eventually get in between her and Rook.

She had realized she liked him since there first day of being on a squad together, but even then she could tell how single minded he was at the time and had let things stay the way they were. But this mission was opening him up on several levels and Sanntaro could tell he was struggling with himself to tell if he wanted to take things farther than friendship and teamwork.

She had tried to give him some hints and clues along the way in case he was just unsure of how she felt, but it was more than that and now she was worried that the incident yesterday had scared him into complacency. If all else failed she would confront him and let him know how she felt, but she knew from all the years of training and missions that he was the type who needed to initiate everything he started or he would lose focus and eventually interest.

"well sitting here thinking isn't going to help in any way." she said to herself as she got up and cleaned off the table. She decided she would do some solo reconnaissance and scout out the lay of the village. As Sanntaru made her way through the city she was surprised at how much it reminded her of home. The children playing in the streets the market vendors trying to sell goods to the normal pedestrians passing by. The sounds of children playing at the academy and the ninja of all ranks walking around talking with one another as well as villagers as if nothing was wrong.

She subconsciously knew that all beings were the same, that only where they were born being the only separation between herself and them. But that didn't change the fact she would be killed or worse if they caught her and that fact made it easier to focus her mind back on the mission. As she was memorizing the building patterns of the housing quarter of the village she spotted Rook. She stifled a laugh as she saw the hesitation flicker across his face before he swiped the ninja gear bag's from two unsuspecting gennin headed towered the food courts.

She pondered this as she kept walking her focus split now between memorizing with her photographic memory and thinking about how naive and innocent Rook really was. Yes he could kill without a moment's hesitation on the battlefield then he turns around and feels guilt for stealing necessities during an important mission. She then noticed their target walking a ways away, heading for the military post if she remembered correctly, she began shadowing him from a distance.

If she could pinpoint the building he worked in they could track down his schedule at almost any time they wanted . Sanntaru watched from afar as two men flanked him, both with similar features but one with silver hair and the other bright blond as he headed to one of the buildings. She memorized the building and doubled back to the food courts. As she had pretty much covered most of the village she decided to head back to the hotel room.

When she arrived she found Rook sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, a strange chakra could be felt from all around, like he was gathering it inside the room but could not access it himself. As she closed the door Rook spoke without moving. "there is dinner on the table if you're hungry Sanntaru." "thanks" she said as she headed that way. Sanntaro ate in silence as she watched him sit motionless until his eye started twitching and he suddenly doubled over panting hard as profuse sweat broke out across his forehead.

Sanntaro raised her eyebrow and asked "are you ok Rook"? knowing any effort on her part to help would be looked down upon in his eyes with the mood he was in right now. she was a master of reading people and Rook especially, since she had been watching him with avid attention for years now. Rook shook his head furiously for a second and stood up "I'm fine" and after a second of consideration "thanks for asking though, I really appreciate it Sanntaru." No problem, but what, may I ask, where you doing just then," she asked while still munching on a sweet roll, and her head cocked to the side.

Rook stood there for a moment in contemplation then looked her straight in the eye and spoke. "Sanntaru, can I trust that you won't say anything to Tobirama sensei, Kenta, or anyone else for that matter, this stays between you and me alone right?"

she stared him straight back in the eye's as she responded. "Rook I want you know that you will always be able to trust me with anything, no matter how good or bad". And with that Rook proceeded to explain to her the story of the sage's and their history. when he was finished she sat back against the bed processing it. So Rook had been chosen for whatever reason to be a future master of a sacred path of destruction and war. "so where does that leave `us' Rook?"

she asked in a slightly dejected voice knowing she couldn't compete with an offer to become one of the most powerful fighters in the ninja world, and knowing him possibly The most powerful. Rook's reply took both of them by surprise, "Sanntaru I promise you we will sit down and figure all of this out when we return from this mission, ok so please let us keep our feelings separate until then".

Sanntaru's heart leapt at the words, He actually was considering this she couldn't believe it. warm thoughts and feelings crept into her mind along with visions of their future with a great family and all. even though she had just promised to keep her feelings for him separate from the mission. She then noticed he was staring at her with a bemused expression on his face, as though he had read every thought crossing her mind, which added to the blush already making itself known on her face.

She turned around and said "Tobirama sensei should be here tomorrow or the day after so we should prepare for them as much as possible before then". And with that she grabbed the communal money purse. On her way to the door she snuck a peak at him through her bangs and noticed he was staring at her legs through the corners of his eyes as she walked, bringing back the blush that had just subsided full on her face as she stormed out of the room.


	10. Chapter IX: Spa Day

ok everyone, first I have made a few changes, mainly being I have changed sanntaro's name to Sanntaru upon the recommendation of a reader who pointed out that females in japan use u at the end of a name while males use o. so I have gone back though all the ch. and updated that, sorry for the confusion.

the next change was from their infiltrating the hidden stone village to the hidden cloud village, I found out recently that two character from cannon I wanted to use were from a different village sorry again for the sudden change if you find any mistake please tell me as soon as possible. now I believe this is another great chapter bringing some sorely needed lightheartedness to the story.

the next chapter is what I have been building up to, and is the climax of this story arc with their fight with their target. but don't think that just because this is a light hearted chapter that It doesn't have any importance or story cannon to it, and if I do say myself is quit amazing in itself. so as always read, review and send me feedback. those four to five who are awesome enough to make it this far. peace out

Chapter IX: Spa Day

Tobirama senju and Kenta had successfully infiltrated the village and met up with Rook and Sanntaru the following day. Over the course of the next several day they studied in depth the maps and daily routines that there target made, gathered by Sanntaru and to a lesser extent Rook over the previous day's. as they finished breakfast on the fourth day Sanntaru spoke up suddenly, "we need a day off. Like going out and actually enjoying the village, grab lunch, hit the bath house and relax. Were all to high strung right now (besides you of course Tobirama sensei)".

they all stared at he for a minute until Kenta broke the silence "sure sounds good to me, we have time and we are completely under cover so there shouldn't be any problems." Rook was next to chime in "I suppose it couldn't hurt anything," this would be the first time with the team going to a bath house that he and Sanntaru had conflicting unresolved emotions to deal with. Being on a team was hard on the female member there was little privacy and everyone caught glimpses every now and then, it just couldn't be helped and it had never bothered him before.

But now there was this feeling in the room that this was going to turn out badly. Tobirama looked around the room and into each of their eye's before sighing in resignation, "fine, but I hope my next team of students aren't as lazy as you three." And with that they all got dressed in the preppy civilian clothes that Sanntaru had got them in anticipation for this. All except Tobirama who refused to wear anything but the plain civilian clothes he had brought with him.

They all headed out with Tobirama in tow as soon as he locked there room behind them. They headed out on the town their first stop, the carnival that was being held this week at the town center. Tobirama took part in games of fishing and accuracy with a shuriken, but straight out refused any game of chance. While Kenta participated in games of mystery, "guessing" extremely accurately at what was behind what curtain or how many items where in a pot. Sanntaro was talked into performing on stage dancing with her whip and was an immediate hit with the crowed.

Rook proved his hematagan's worth by knocking huge structures of wooden pyramids down with one well placed hard ball to the right point as well as perfect accuracy with hard balls in hitting the target and causing the man on the platform to fall into the water time and again. After several hours of fun they decided to grab lunch at a fancy restaurant, ordering huge meals and dessert laughing and carrying on happily the entire time. Even Tobirama sensei seemed to lighten up more than normal, though he still felt uneasy about being so open in public, but he felt this being their last mission together that this needed to happen.

Afterwards they were bursting at the seams by the time they made it to the bath house. Sanntaru made sure they all got the full treatment (again except for Tobirama who refused a full body massage and manicure) once that was done they headed for the bath's. please let it be separate bathing Rook thought to himself as they made their way to the changing room, he knew he couldn't handle being in a bath with Sanntaro.

He wouldn't do it, he would turn around and walk out before that happened. Luckily for him it was separate bathing. Once stripped down Kenta, Tobirama and himself slid into the bath with a sigh of relief. After a short time relaxing though Rook looked at Kenta and asked "hey Kenta, Want to sneak over to the females bath and get a peek?" he said with an evil grin on his face pointing to the second woman's bath opposite the one Sanntaru was using.

Kenta usually reserved about such things hesitated before finally grinning himself and nodding "sure, but if we die I'm blaming it on you." As they made their way over to the divider Tobirama called out "I won't stop you but you're on your own if you get arrested, and you better not put the mission in jeopardy because of this, oh and if Sanntaru hears about this she'll kill you both in your sleep."

"then don't tell her sensei" Rook called out as they made their way through a gap in the fence they looked through the foliage and saw several women in their mid twenties, their soaked hair glistening in the twilight as the sun was starting to go down. Both boys started getting red across their cheeks and ears as they watched. Then Rook nudged Kenta as he started weaving hand sign's. "boiling kettle jutsu" Rook whispered as he finished and slid his hand into the water from behind the bush in such a way that they would not see it. The steam from the bath started to increase.

But not to the point that they couldn't see and the water slowly started to bubble. Kenta's confused expression turned to shock as he looked from Rook to the lady's now starting to sweat from the increase in temperature. The women started to act uneasy then began to panic as they headed for the edge of the bath in a hurry yelling for the others to hurry and get out. Rook and Kenta were frozen where they were, jaw dropped in appreciation of what they had seen. As the last of the women ran back inside they turned and gave each other a brotherly high five.

When suddenly they heard a noise as they saw Sanntaru jump the fence, her towel fastened securely around her. In a flash she was half way around the bath and standing right behind them in the time it took them to stand up and just begin to run. She grabbed both of them by the hair and pulled them back into a kneeling position. "it was just a joke Sanntaru" Kenta stuttered as he blanched pale white, while the blood drained from his face. "huh, whatever, she knows she can't do anything to us, or it will jeopardize the mission" Rook said confidently as Sanntaru's left fist caught him on his right eye.

Kenta cried in pain as her knee was brought full force into his ribs with a satisfying crunch. After the next several moments they hobbled out of the bath moaning in pain as Sanntaru paced silently behind them. Tobirama sensei was waiting in the hall with a bemused expression on his face. As they walked by he whispered, "was it worth it?" Kenta shook his head meekly as he glanced behind him at Sanntaru's blank expression and cringed. Rook cracked a grin and nodded "you bet it was sensei" he too turned and stared at Sanntaru's rage filled face in defiance, before throwing his arms around her and Kenta.

"Thanks for backing me up out there Kenta, and thank you for keeping our asses in line as well Sanntaru, you two are the best friends and team mates a guy could ask for. I know I've been a lazy fight hogging pain these past five years guys, but without you, well I'm not even sure I would have made it this far. No matter what happens from now on were in all of it together and we'll face it as a team of friends".

Kenta's face glowed with warmth and pride as he joined his arms around Rook and Sanntaru. And Sanntaru softened her expression as a tear fell down her face in joy as she joined in creating a full circle with the two of them. The day was coming to a close as they ate dinner in the bath house dining hall. It was their most jovial time as a team in all their five years together. Even Tobirama joining in and laughing more than he ever had. As they left Rook looked at the others as he started to take a separate direction than their hotel, "I've got an errand to run I'll meet you at the hotel in a bit".

Hesitating a moment he added "do you mind accompanying me Sanntaru?" a confused but willing Sanntaru followed him and waved to the others "I'll be fine, catch you in a bit, Kenta, sensei." They walked for awhile in silence finally ending up at the top of one of the craggy building made out of rock at the top of the hidden cloud village. They sat staring at the moon which happened to be a day or so from becoming full but not quite.

Rook stared at his hands as he began talking. "I know we promised we would wait until we were back at the hidden leaf before talking, and I intend to keep that promise. But I was hoping I could explain a little of how I feel without the use of words". Rook raised his hand with barely the slightest sign of shaking, and brought it to rest on Sanntaru's cheek, slowly brushing up and down along her jaw line, she shivered even though the night was warm. Her face flushed red as she leaned into his hand and closer to him. Rook hesitated, biting his lip, unsure if he could go through with it. When Suddenly with all the confidence of a lion pouncing on its cornered prey Sanntaro brought their lips together nearly knocking over an astonished Rook.

Her right hand finding the hair at the back of his neck, while her left slid under his arm across his back. And with nearly as fast of a reaction as hers had been, his posture mirrored hers exactly. For what seemed like an eternity the remained unmoved. When finally Sanntaro broke the embrace staring at him with her sharingan, yet still managing to express contentment and longing through them. And finally without a word she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulder and they sat in silence staring at the moon.

While unbeknownst to them Tobirama and Kenta stood on a building a distance away watching the scene unfold. "can't say I didn't see it coming". Tobirama spoke softly to Kenta as he turned away to give them some privacy "but are you sure your ok with it, I thought you had feelings for her as well Kenta?" "Ha I may have appreciated her physical beauty and prowess as a combatant, but I can't say I've ever loved her on top of which that would make things…complicated between our clans. and I do have another girl in mind sensei so it's not like I'm going to be crushed by this besides I must say I saw this coming as well and I can be truly happy for both of them." Now let's give them some peace". Kenta said as he leapt off the building. And he was honest to God glad for the two of them from the bottom of his heart.


	11. Chapter X: First Strike

ok so this is it everyone, this is the climax of this story arc. I would say I did decent on the fight scene although I did cut it shorter than I intended, I felt I made Kenta look to weak but I plan on making that up later on. so if at any point in this story you wanted to see Sanntaru be completely badass like only an uchiha can well here is your lucky break. comment review and enjoy. peace out

Chapter X: First Strike

It had been three weeks since the spa and Tobirama had been feeling a strange presence tailing them since then. He knew they were compromised. However he would allow them to make the first move, the more time that his team had to plan the better. So it was that on the fifth night of their third week of infiltration the hidden cloud spec ops attacked them. Luckily Tobirama sensed their presence, after all he was the most accomplished sensory ninja in the hidden leaf and possibly the best alive currently.

When they arrived at the hotel room they found Team Senju was already on the move heading to the hidden cloud main weapons department. "ok follow the plan everyone" Tobirama said as they approached the building from the east. "Rook you lead Kenta and Sanntaru through the rear entrance while I knock on their front door if all goes to plan I will be making the kill, however if their defenses prove too strong for me to immediately break through I will put my trust in you to finish him as a team.

Remember there is no retreat until he is dead. He must die, even if we will die or are captured." And with that Tobirama split off from them and circled clockwise to the entrance while Rook cried "you heard the man, lets go guys". And broke off counter clockwise to a side entrance of the building.

Tobirama stopped in front of the main entrance and dodged away from it barely in time as it was blown outward in a blaze of fire. Two men who looked to similar to be anything but brothers stepped out. "well Kinkaku, I do believe that this is the hokage's younger brother if I am not mistaken," said the man with the waist length silver hair.

"I am certain you are correct Ginkaku, I have heard he is as strong as his brother. I do so hope that is accurate, I am going to enjoy showing him what true sibling strength is" said the man with golden hair. Tobirama knew for a fact he wasn't going to be able to make it to his students in time, these brothers were the real deal, he just prayed that they could kill the target and get out before reinforcements arrived.

Rook and the others stopped as they heard the explosion from the front, Rook glanced back grim faced as he spoke "From the sounds I doubt we will get any help from sensei, it looks like we are on our own in this." They all knew the risks, this was a jonnin they were going to be fighting, one who specialized in combat. but there was no turning back they had to either complete the mission or die no other option existed. Without another backward glance Rook bolted through the door Sanntaru and Kenta right on his heels.

They ran through the hallways until finally coming to the main workshop where kogayama jatyoi stood in the middle of a warehouse like room, with work benches all around him. This was it, everything up to now had been leading to this moment. Rook dodge left while Sanntaru rolled to the right, and Kenta yelled "eight trigrams: palm rotation" and blocked the onslaught of kunai that had just been launched at them. Sanntaru's whip snaked out lashing at his unguarded points.

while kogayama dodge her lashes Rook took advantage and created his shadow clones, they separated into three groups. Rook went with the first group sliding low using water style: great river jutsu, creating a huge raging river out of thin air to knock kogayama off balance , while the second group jumped high along with Sanntaru at that point, all using the Fire style: Great fireball jutsu in a massive wall of inferno.

The third group backed Kenta up in a head on rush, using his Eight Trigrams: Air Palm with their wind style: wind vortex jutsu. Kogayama countered using earth style: stone platform jutsu to rise above the river, pulling out a quarterstaff and using rapid spin jutsu, deflecting the wall of fire. Finishing the fire he then proceeded to use the staff to pole vault over the air current sent at him. While balancing on his quarter staff in a crouch he laughed "is that all you've got kids? It'll take a lot more than that to take me out."

And with that he caught Sanntaru's whip in mid lash wrapping it around his elbow he wrenched it from her grasp. "pathetic" He said tossing it into the corner. While still balancing on his staff and staring Sanntaru down he sent the weighted end of his sickle and chain flying straight at Kenta, hitting him right in the nose breaking it with a sick crunch. kogayama then proceeded to back flip sending the sickle spinning towered Rooks head. Rook knew he would never dodge in time so he lowered his head a fraction just in time, causing the sickle to ricochet off his head band, slicing a deep gash from just under his right eye to the middle of his forehead as it had hooked under his headband when it hit taking it off as it skidded away, as well as sending a constellation of stars to appear in Rooks vision along with vertigo.

Seeing Kenta on the floor cradling his broken nose and probably his upper maxilla as well, and Rook struggling to maintain his balance enough to get up off the ground, Sanntaru knew it was up to her. She took off like a bat out of hell as she accessed her sharingan while running straight up the west wall of the warehouse. Back flipping out and to her left she threw out kunai with metal wire attached on either side of kogayama, dancing in between them she grabbed one and focused her second elemental nature of lightning through it as she pulled another wire from her wrist guard. The lightning in the wire would remain on its own for long enough, she knew as she jumped over him, dropping like a stone on top of kogayama. She cleanly sliced through his quarter staff with her razor sharp lightning enhanced wire. She launched herself from a crouched position under him, wrapping her wire around his arm, he barely managed to pull his arm out before she pulled taught creating long burns and scars that wound around his arm in a spiral, she caught his eye with hers immediately casting a genjutsu causing him to misjudge her position for a few seconds. While she brought two fingers to bare on his right shoulder gathering her chakra while casting her hand sign and focusing with the other and yelling "lightning style: sword of blue light jutsu" his reflex reaction keeping it from going through his heart but the bolt still pierced through his shoulder blade. Forcing a cry of pain for the first time. Faster than Sanntaru could react he had slid low behind her with custom made kunai he wrapped his left arm around her stabbing the S hook shaped kunai into her right shoulder pinning her in place as she cried out in pain.

Kenta had recovered enough by then to make his way behind the fight, coming up from behind he created the eight trigram as soon as he was in range, but as soon as he went in for the enemies chakra points kogayama spun and ducked somehow managing to find enough strength in his right arm to stab Kenta in the shoulder as well, spinning him around so his arm was wrapped around him too. Kogayama turned to face Rook who had just regained his balance, and smiled. "well then, that was fun, but it was over as soon as I captured your best fighter", twitching the kunai in his left arm forcing Sanntaru to scream out in pain again, he laughed "man I love the sound of a novice who has been beaten screaming, now I'll tell you what boy. If you kill this young man in my right arm I will let you and this girl escape, if not…well then I'll kill her first then the boy and finally I will capture you for interrogation." "d.. do it Ro..( CA-ACK).. ok, do it," Kenta managed to force out through his broken maxilla as he coughed up blood. "NO! Rook don't, I swear I'll kill you myself if yo…(AARRGGG)" Sanntaru screamed at the top of her lungs as kogayama shifted the kunai inside her again. Rook suddenly went rigid with the noise fading, Sanntaru's scream echoing in his ear.

He felt something grab his soul as it stirred inside him. Whatever people had sensed in him all this time had finally woken. He doubled over onto his knee's as black smoke poured out from his completely darkened left eye and swirled around him along the ground, while simultaneously white sparks flew from a completely white-out right eye like a leaky faucet under high pressure adding to the swirl surrounding him. His hair began showing white throughout it such as salt and pepper. He stood shakily as if being controlled by a puppet jutsu, his head leaned back when eyes staring straight at the ceiling. Suddenly they seemed to lock on kogayama while standing straight up in one fluid motion.

"I will give you one chance to drop them in exchange for your life." A rough unearthly voice seemingly to come from everywhere in the room at once. Kogayama laughed as Rooks body leaned forward his right shoulder sliding to the front with his left mirroring it behind him as he leaned more into a half crouch, "you really think you can kill me from this posi…(slursh)."

Kogayama had to focus his eye's to see that Rook had cleared over twenty yards in under a half second, "I would have killed you anyway" Rook said in the same echoing voice his right arm, concealed by kogayama's chest as his hand had gone completely through his heart, produced white sparks flooding from the edges around Rooks arm. which was itself completely incased in the white chakra. Rook pulled his arm out slowly while Kogayama stared in Rooks two off colored eye's as his arms slid from their hold on his team mate's to hang limp at his sides, "well damn" were the last words he spoke as he sunk to his knees and finally, life fading from his body, to the ground.


	12. Chapter XI: Escape the Hidden Cloud

ok sorry for the delay people. CoD ghosts just dropped and AC Black Flag just came out as well so im swamped I may drop to one chapter a week but I will try at least so please enjoy, review and comment.

Chapter XI: Escape The Hidden Cloud

Sanntaru and Kenta dislodged the daggers from their shoulders as they stared wide eyed at Rook. But as Sanntaru was about to ask him about the transformation. When suddenly Tobirama and the gold haired brother came crashing through the north wall, Sanntaru immediately noticed that Tobirama had summoned his 'Sword of the Thunder God', that meant he was going all out with this and was in trouble. Before she could finish standing up, Rook and Kenta had taken off to join the battle.

her chakra drained from her earlier exertion all she could do was sit there and watch as the battle unfolded. Kenta was the first to arrive, he was the teams barrier and seal specialist so he immediately threw a level two barrier in between Tobirama and where the golden haired man had fallen. The extreme opposites of the spectrum coming out from Rook's eyes had faded to the point where Sanntaru could tell he was in control again though there was still residual power emanating from him and his hair remained speckled with white amidst the previously black as night hair he had, Sanntaru processed this all in a flash as Rook dodged around the barrier.

The silver haired brother came through the same opening and slammed full force into the barrier Kenta was maintaining while Tobirama struggled to stand back up, Kenta grunted as his barrier cracked under the strain of the silver brother who was pounding away at it with inhuman strength. As Rook finished coming around to behind the silver brother he leapt on his back putting him in a strangle hold causing him to let up for a few seconds. But by that time the gold brother had made it there and pulled Rook from off his brother and tossing him to the side. Sanntaru looked down at the water that had flowed all the way to where she was, and saw her opportunity to get everyone away.

"Guys JUMP!" she yelled as she flashed the hand signs and slammed both hands down into the water ,"Lightning Style: White Current" the rest of the team jumped into the air as the lightning spread across the entire room. It wasn't enough to kill of seriously injure the brothers but it was enough to keep them rooted where they were while her team ran across the wall's using chakra to their feet to keep them in place. Tobirama jumped from table to bench until he got to her and scooped her up as they headed back for the side entrance Rook had lead them through not thirty minutes before. Kenta and Rook took the lead as they rushed through the door, reaching the outer court of the weapons warehouse.

Ten cloud shinobi had just arrived as back up and more were on the way. Kenta was the first to reach them as he somersaulted into the middle of the group two of them with the quicker reflexes closed in on either side of him as he spun in place. "Eight trigrams: vacuum palm wall Kenta yelled as he shot vacuum blasts out of both palms in opposite directions, blasting nearly all of the ninja gathered off their feet. Finishing off the three guards left with a Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm (a high level B rank wind jutsu used by Sora during the "twelve guardian ninja arc" in the anime) completely crushing them.

"damn it" Tobirama said under his breath. "What is it sensei" Sanntaru asked as she scrambled to start running on her own. "this isn't good. The raikage is on his way here we need to leave now." They made their way nearly unopposed through the residential section of the village finally making it to the east gate, "he is closing in fast" Tobirama stated calmly. "we need to scale the wall, the gate will be too well guarded and we don't have time to burrow." "no time" Tobirama said while his hands flashed faster than the eye could see, "Water Style: Severing Wave" as he forced a large amount of highly pressurized water out of his mouth slicing through the city's wall in seconds.

Immediately jumping over the still falling wreckage the group made their way into the maze of stones surrounding the village. Suddenly four leaf village shinobi flanked them on either side. "Lord Hokage sent us to cover your retreat sir". Said their platoon leader as they all made their way south. If we can just make it to the land of wind boarder we'll be golden Sanntaru thought. When out of nowhere a kunai flashed in between the group. They all stuttered to a stop and dodged out of the way as the kunai exploded from the explosive tag attached.

"You Really think you can walk into my village and kill my shinobi and just run away!" the Raikage and four of his top jonnin were less than ten yards behind them. "actually that is exactly what we were hoping for" Tobirama said in a calm collected voice. "go" was all the Raikage said and the battle was on. Tobirama jumped and corkscrewed in mid air between two bolts of lightning, waving a sign and putting one hand on the ground as he spun he pulled his sword with his other, "Flying Thunder God Slash" instantly teleporting behind two of the jonnin slicing them both fatally. Cart wheeling to the side just as the Raikage's fist split the air where he had just been standing with an ear splitting crack.

Sanntaru charged the Raikage to give Tobirama an opening while Kenta and Rook along with the reinforcement squad held off the other two jonnin. "you brought an Uchiha to my feet as recompense for killing my shinobi, how kind of you, I gladly accept the trade." The Raikage laughed as he pulled a kunai, hand outstretched grabbed Sanntaru by the throat and before Tobirama could stop him, the Raikage cut Sanntaru's left eye out. Dropping Sanntaru as he stared appreciatively at his blood soaked gain, the Raikage didn't even bother to stop Tobirama from grabbing Sanntaru and falling back. "We must retreat" Tobirama called out as he pulled Sanntaru back to relative safety.

"Tobirama sir, we absolutely cannot allow the Sharingan to remain in the cloud village's grasp." One of the support team called as they continued to hold off the other two jonnin. No one had noticed Rook had fallen to his knee's again upon seeing his friend and possibly more, maimed in such a way. 'why…why wasn't I able to protect my closest friends' Rook thought as the despair and rage filled him, 'if I can save them by letting the beast inside take control then so be it'.

Rook stared at the Raikage as the light and dark exploded from his body in a huge burst of chakra, as beams of light shot out from his right arm and pierced the Sharingan in the Raikage's hand instantly consuming it with flames, as well as finding their way into the body's of the two remaining jonnin disabling them for the duration of the fight. As the Raikage turned to them enraged by the loss of his prize, darkness even more complete than Tobirama's gen-jutsu suddenly shot forth from Rook consuming everything in sight. When the darkness faded the Raikage let loose a howl of rage as all he saw was empty ground in front of him.

They all stood in the hospital room of the hidden leafs medical facility. Rook was in a chair pulled right next to the bed, his hair had remained black and white since the incident though the doctors said it was just cosmetic and no real danger. Tobirama was standing in front of the window staring out at the village while Kenta leaned against the wall, a quit fury boiling in him. "I understand the mission was a success sensei, but why do I feel like charging right back into that village and killing everyone?" …"that would be hatred Kenta, its normal in this ninja world we live in, we killed one of their own, someone who they ate with, grew up with, someone who was a son to someone and a comrade to all in their village.

They in turn tried to take Sanntaru's eye managing to blind her in that eye during the process. It's not a perfect system, in fact it's very similar to how things were before the village was built. But we have made progress, and we still are. Maybe one day we can all live in unity as one great ninja force, I don't see how myself but I still hope. But for the here and now, at best we are reduced to an eye for an eye…excuse the pun Sanntaru." "no problem sensei, its honestly not as bad as everyone believes." Sanntaru said as she sat there, her head bandaged around covering where her left eye had once been.

Luckily Tobirama sensei had enough first aid training to stop the bleeding, but no one there had nearly enough skill to save one of the support team who died of complications due to his battle. Sanntaru looked up and spoke. "why don't we have enough medical ninja to send one on important missions, I would think that would increase survival rate of our ninja by quite a bit. "well it's as simple as, we don't have anyone skilled enough to teach that kind of program, until a medical prodigy is born who can lead that program it's just a wishful idea. After a moment of silence a nurse walked in and addressed Tobirama sensei. "Excuse me, but The Hokage has sent word that he would like to speak with you."


	13. Chapter: XII: Expression

Chapter XII: Expression

The First Hokage was sitting at his desk staring out at the village just enjoying the brief drop in duties, 'maybe ill take a walk around the village and just talk to people when this conversation is over'. He thought to himself as he heard his brothers quick sharp boot steps clack down the hallway towered his office. "(sigh*) as stone faced and business like as ever eh Otouto (meaning 'little brother' in Japanese). "how many time have I asked you not to call me that Hashirama , I find it annoying beyond all belief" Tobirama said as he took a seat on the left hand side of the office, directly in his brothers line of site from where he was lounging behind his desk.

"Haha to say nothing of our brothers, Itama and Kawarama would have hated it even more so than you. It is honestly part of the reason I keep doing it, to remind myself of them" Hashirama ended in a much softer tone of reverence. "Tobirama glanced at the village outside as he spoke to console his brother, "they would have been proud of the success and progress we have made thus far Hashirama, don't ever doubt yourself on that." The Hokage looked up seemingly in a much cheerier mood, grinning widely "and so you are correct again Otouto, and now I have another mission for you" He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"I thought the one we just completed was supposed to be the last one for my team, or is this mission just for myself?" Tobirama gave his smiling brother a suspicious glance as he pushed the papers forward, as Tobirama reaching for them he added "this better not be a waste of my time." As he picked them up and read them his eyes narrowed "these test scores, this is from a student at the academy? "actually we graduated him yesterday…at the age of six." Tobirama's head spun as his eyes went from narrow to wide in shock in a second. "Six!" He exclaimed as he looked back at the results. They were perfect results, off the charts on all counts, "I see, you want me to train this young boy."

He settled back into his chair as his quick mind processed the information. Actually it is another full team not just one student. He is a bit of a people person to say the least, in fact I have high hope of him becoming hokage eventually, but I doubt I will be around for that, that will be your decision as the eventual second Hokage. "stop with the dramatics' Hashirama, I swear you should be on stage with how good you are at it." "well do you accept then?" Hashirama finally cutting to the chase.

Tobirama let out a sigh as he folded the papers and picked up the rest of his file before heading to the door. "heh you always give me the interesting ones don't you." "I know it's the only way to keep you preoccupied and from getting dull throughout the years." Hashirama stated with a laugh as he watched his brother head towered the academy to research them. 'Hiruzen Sarutobi' hm, I expect great things from you' and with another chuckle to himself he grabbed his hat and headed out for a walk 'maybe I'll stop and get some ramen for lunch' he mumbled to himself as he shut his office door behind him.

A week later:

Rook was helping Sanntaru back to the Uchiha compound when Tobirama dropped in on them. "so how do you feel Sanntaru?" he asked as he joined them. "I'm doing fine sensei, it doesn't hurt anymore and the doctors say I can resume full active duty if I wish within the month," she stated as she stroked the eye patch that was now firmly affixed to where her left eye once was. "that's good to hear, many shinobi have lost eye's and other appendages over the years and still risen to become some of the most powerful of ninja, I feel you shall overcome this as well Sanntaru. As for my official purpose in coming here I am proud to say that you all have successfully completed your training under me.

The Hokage has assigned me to train another squad already and the both of you plus Kenta are hereby out from under my immediate command. You have all done well and I have put in a request for your promotion to jonnin Sanntaru, as well as Kenta. As for you Rook I have submitted the request for you to be promoted to Tokubetsu Jonnin, specialty in the field of combat. Your still too hot headed to be an effective leader Rook but your skills in combat are too large to leave you at chunnin.

If you ever feel ready I am sure the Hokage would put you in charge of advanced combat training programs for those ninja who wish to increase their ability in that field and some day eventually you may become a full jonnin and teach a squad of your own. But for now, as long as everyone knows your only suited for combat then things should go more smoothly on missions. In the meantime the Hokage has given you and Kenta a mission. Just a simple B rank escort mission, we believe that ninja from the hidden stone may attack a delegate from the land of fire who is mediating a peace conference between the land of earth and the hidden grass village so be on your guard but it shouldn't be too difficult. Meet at the Hokage's office at sunrise. Tobirama said as he turned to leave. "wait sensei," Sanntaru asked to stop him and continued as he turned around. "why am I not being assigned to this mission? I may not be back to one hundred percent but I can handle this."

"I'm sorry Sanntaru but you're not cleared by the doctor, until then you'll have to sit this mission out." And with that Tobirama disappeared in a puff of smoke. "… Sanntaru, Tobirama is right, in your condition you couldn't keep up." Rook said in a small voice. Suddenly her arm shot out and she caught him with a right cross straight to the face. "you think I would slow you down Rook, or is it you just want all the fun to yourself?" she glared kunai at him. "no no that's not what I meant" Rook laughed shakily as he crouched into a kneeling position, wiping blood off his face from the split lip she gave him. "then tell me what you did mean, the only other thing I can think of is you are trying to protect me because you think I'm handicapped now and you think it is your fault."

Rook lowered his head knowing she was right on all counts. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my fault but I still feel responsible for it." Rook slammed prone on the ground as Sanntaru hit him in the back of his bowed head this time. "you really are a dumbass aren't you, it was my decision to back up Tobirama sensei and my fault for getting caught on top of which it was the Raikage we were up against, anyone besides sensei didn't stand a chance." "heh your right as always Sanntaru" Rook said as he got up "let me make it up to you". Sanntaru looked down in surprise.

Even rarer than him apologizing he had never once offered to make any mistake up to anyone he just learned from it and moved on, "you don't have to do that Rook, its fine as long as you know you couldn't have done anything, then I'm not mad anymore." She said even as hope made her heart trip a little, she thought now that she had lost an eye that Rook wouldn't find her attractive, but he crushed her fears as he raised his hand and brushed it gently over her eye patch as he spoke. "nope not a chance, I don't do this often as I'm sure you know, but let me take you out to eat, maybe go to the festival all my treat." Her heart skipped again, "you don't have too Rook I can pay my own way dumbass" she finished that last part so out of breath from her heart racing that even he noticed it, causing a blush to form across her face as she looked away with her one good eye.

His hand tugged gently at her eye patch and her head jerked around in surprise. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it hiding your face like that." Rook stated though he kept his hand to her face. She reluctantly brought her hand up to his forcing him to continue taking it off. He stood there his hand dropped to his side holding the piece of leather and cord in his hand. Sanntaru couldn't look him in the eye's until he suddenly pulled her chin up and took a step forward leaning into the most passionate kiss either had ever had. Finally pulling away Rook spoke, "I am sorry for the way I thought earlier and just want you to know I still think you're the most hot headed and beautiful girl I've ever seen. And if you are willing to put up with me and my violent unpredictable tendencies I would be honored to start a relationship with you Sanntaru Uchiha." "Rook you big dumbass, no need to sound so formal" she stated as a tear escaped her eye and she launched herself at him knocking him back to the ground and continuing the kiss where it left off.

After talking about their entire life and goals and dreams, likes and dislikes over dinner they continued talking about possibilities for their future as they walked through the village just to walk. Without warning Rook stopped and spun low in a crouch, pulling his kunai as he went. Sanntaru followed his lead mimicking his movement as well, pulling her whip and accessing her sharingan standing back to back with him. "who is there" Rook challenged.

The only sound they heard was the one nearly silent sound of something moving away from them in the tree's, too far away for them to catch up. "'tck' I know that presence, it's been tailing me since before our mission to the hidden cloud." Who do you think it could be" Sanntaru asked as they headed for the Uchiha clan compound. "no idea but It'll have to wait to find out till after this mission, until then stay safe and recover. We'll hunt whoever it is down after I get back". And with a lingering good bye kiss he left her at her house and headed home to get some sleep before the mission tomorrow.


	14. Chapter XIII: Two Friends

sorry I was late with this I was busy in real life. I did say Thursdays would be the guaranteed so I will be posting then no matter what but this every other day posting is sketchy at best. anyway hope you enjoy as the chapter after this will be a Very Long one...as in 3.5k+ words long so something to look forward to.

Chapter XIII: Two Friends

Kenta and Rook walked with each other as they headed to the meeting point with the dignitary from the land of fire's capitol. "so I've heard you and Sanntaru went to dinner last night." Kenta said with a sly grin. "what of it?" Rook said as he kept his eyes trained in front of him. "well it just seems to me that you two are getting pretty comfortable with each other, think it's going to turn into anything serious Rook?" "I would say that's none of your damn business Kenta. Your being pretty nosy today, what's gotten into you."

Rook said finally giving Kenta a sideways glance, evaluating his expression. Kenta's face was a mix of emotion. anger, regret, shame and…hope all swirling around in his eyes unanswered. Rook and Kenta remained silent all the way to the meeting place. They met up with the dignitary and proceeded to escort him to the neutral hidden rain village where the meeting was to take place. The mission brief had said that a faction of ninja from the land of stone opposed the meeting because it would mean the end of the lucrative protection contracts they were receiving from businesses passing through the hidden grass. But three days into the trip and nothing had happened outside of the occasional highway bandits. On the night of the fourth day they had stopped and pitched their tents, and Rook sat at the fire at the edge of the camp acting as watch when Kenta approached. "everything seems to be peaceful, and we will reach the hidden rain tomorrow a little after mid day."

Kenta stated as he sat down opposite of Rook. "yeah" was all Rook could think of to say, they had known each other for almost nine years now five of which had been on the same team. And yet he still didn't know anything about the man sitting across from him, he knew as much as everyone else about the hyuuga clan as much as was public knowledge and maybe some finer points just from being around him but they had never really gotten to know each other.

There was no rivalry that usually happened between the two boys on a team, and had never really talked or hung out outside of what was necessary for mission's. "I'm sorry about the sudden question game I gave you our first day of the mission Rook, it's not what you think it was." Kenta spoke breaking into Rooks thought process, catching him completely off guard. "well all I could figure was you were bitter because you had feelings for Sanntaru as well, I didn't want that to interfere with our mission so I let the matter drop." Rook said as he offered Kenta a bowl of potato soup he had been cooking over the fire during the course of the conversation.

Kenta smiled as he accepted it "no its nothing like that, I honestly believe it is a good match and I'm happy for the two of you. It's the situation…I envy the two of you for being able to choose your partner. For as long as our history is recorded the hyuuga clan has been ruled by destiny. The main branch and the side branch. And while the main branch is looked at as pampered and arrogant by the lesser family, putting the matter of the curse seal aside…" Kenta stopped as Rook gave a quick glance.

"curse seal?" Rook spoke in an even voice though his eyes disproved. "I'm sorry I felt like it was ok to tell you but I forgot that I should explain it in detail first. You see the side branch has been in service to the main branch for some time now and their main duty is to protect the main branch by whatever means necessary. So to keep them from revolting they are branded with the symbol for a caged bird curse seal at a young age that any of the main family can access at anytime to keep them in line.

Believe me Rook I don't in anyway think what is done is the right thing but its not my place to change generations of procedure I will leave that for another generation. And before you ask why not me please understand at this point in time it would cause an internal civil war that I don't believe I have the patients or the kindness to win. Worse case, I would kill a family member or be banished by the rest of my clan. Times may change and someone with those quality's may arise, but it is not me or this generation." Rook sat there keeping his mouth shut while processing this as Kenta continued where he left off. "now putting that matter aside I still feel that the branch family may actually have more freedom, just in a different aspect than we do. They may bow to us but we are held captive to ceremony and traditions of our ancestors

. We can't just do as we please in public, even less than the side branch on top of which we are held to higher standards as well as higher punishments for breaking them. But what I feel to be the worst is we aren't allowed to choose who we marry. Prearranged wedding are common in the leaf villages higher circles, and it is something I cannot stand. I believe in love, and I believe it can happen with anyone Rook, however to become the clan head, to take on that mantle I must relinquish my most prized belief. And that is why I envy you and Sanntaru. I have always watched you Rook, doing as you pleased always ignoring Tobirama sensei if it suited you and doing things your own way not stopping for anyone and I've thought of that as true freedom.

To be honest I have wanted to find common ground with you to kindle a friendship since the academy, mostly so I could be closer and live vicariously through your eyes to taste freedom, but also because I believed you to be the type of person to always be there and willing to go to hell and back if you ever did find a true friend." Rook sat in silence for but a moment before his face lit up in a huge grin and said "all you had to do was ask." And with that he reached out his fist "I have heard in the hidden cloud village they express friendship by bumping their fists together".

Kenta let himself smile back and raised his own fist to hit Rooks. "I've never had a friend before as I'm sure you've noticed, while you Kenta have always been popular with everyone, you could have been friends with anyone or even everyone. But you noticed the same thing I did didn't you. They were only cosmetic, they weren't the kind to have your back to the bitter end if necessary. But that all ends now from now on were best friends. No matter the distance no matter then time spent away its you and me and Sanntaru together not jut as a team anymore, but as best friends. " and as the night progressed they talked till the fire died out before finally turning to bed for the night.

They were in sight of the hidden rain village just after mid day when they attacked, two squads of hidden stone village chunnin came out of the forest on either side of the path. Rook and Kenta stood back to back with the delegate in between the Kenta yelled for Rook to go as he started up his eight trigrams: palm rotation blocking the first round of kunai that reached them. Rook took off creating seven shadow clones and distributing his chakra evenly between them. Giving them all enough power to be able to hold their own against one of these ninja.

They worked in conjunction plowing through the enemy when Rook noticed a third squad circling through the forest and immediately fell back to Kenta and the dignitary. As one of the ninja flew from the tree's to test their defense, Kenta doubled over and Rook rolled shoulder to shoulder over him planting a kick directly into the man's face. Landing from his attack Rook's hands weaved as he created the hand signs signaling Blood style Jutsu: Red Rain and with that the blood that had been drawn from several of the initial ninja who attacked flew up into the air.

Mixing his chakra in with the blood Rook created an acid like substance from the blood that retained the red color and texture of its original state falling from the sky it ate through the trees and into the ninja in the woods burning through them in a second. Kenta's muffled cry was the only warning Rook had as the jonnin lead of the mission came out from the ground and caught them by surprise. Handing the delegate to one of his subordinates the jonnin posed the question, "so which one will you save, Your team mate or the purpose of your mission?"

"Rook glared at the man as he asked the obvious question. "why didn't you just kill him when you had the initial ability to, why make me choose when it puts your own mission in jeopardy?" "because I believe every ninja has be put through this situation, to know what they are really made of. And I honestly don't believe we will fail our mission either choice you make." And as he said it Rook realized he was more than likely right they were set up to where he had equal chance to get either but the surrounding ninja were defiantly arrayed in position to capture or kill both him and the dignitary should he choose that path. Seeing his options limited as it was Rook dashed to the dignitary creating a shadow clone to run for Kenta. As he passed the jonnin in charge as soon as he was out of his sight behind him he spun.

The jonnin was laughing, thinking Rook had gone for the dignitary and so was taken by surprise as Rook's wind enhanced chakra blade caught him in his back barely missing his heart thanks to his quick reflexes. Kenta immediately spun hitting him with Eight trigram: one hundred twenty eight palms. Blocking his chakra points, and removing him from the fight. But in the five seconds it took to do all of this…it was too late. Rook looked over and saw the remaining ninja retreating, the body of the dignitary lying in a pool of blood the expression of resignation still on his face and Rook hung his head in shame.

"it's my fault", Kenta said as the two began their journey to return the body to the capitol of the land of fire, Having informed the hidden rain village of the assassination. "You're wrong Kenta its mine, I as a hidden leaf shinobi know that the mission always comes first even at the cost of a team members life. However I didn't compromise the mission for a team members life. I compromised it for my best friends life, and I have no regrets, I would do it again in an instant and don't ever believe it wasn't worth it." Rook said as they escorted the carriage on ward. During the journey home though Rook began to wonder why he wasn't able to protect both of them, if he just had more power, experience and training he might be able to keep situations like that from happening.

He had almost given up on the idea of learning about the sage path for a peaceful average life with Sanntaru but after this he knew if he couldn't protect someone on a mission how could he hope to protect Sanntaru from a similar situation in the future. Or the village for that matter should war come again, no as soon as this mission was complete he would talk to Tobirama and take himself off active duty, spend some time with Sanntaru then contact that sage man for the advanced training. It would take years he knew but he would come back to check on things periodically and when he returned, if he was satisfied with the results he would pick back up the mantel of shinobi and protect the village once again.


	15. Chapter XIV: Battle With an Anbu

**WARNING** this chapter contains extreme language, as well as...not a lemon per say but strong implication. fair warning I tried to keep it T rating and I think I barely managed it. anyways, congrats for those who make it this far. im sorry you have to hear my rant but I need to vent. just skip this if you just want the story lol. I actually have quite a few people reading now but still only one review and two PM's for the story, and I have to say its getting really depressing, if anyone has any questions, concerns, complaints, advice, about the story please review or PM me, getting no feedback whatsoever is really taking its toll on me and I would like to finish this story without depression effecting the quality. thanks for your time enjoy the story everyone.

Chapter XIV: Battle for Love

"I see" said Tobirama Senju as he steepled his fingers in front of him, a frown making its presence known across his face. "it is agreed that you failed your mission, and from the report I would also concur that it was your fault Rook. That being said we can't afford to have you taken off active duty as per your request. We need every ninja available and failing one mission is not sufficient excuse to leave your post for reasons which I suspect involve an ungodly amount of training if I know you like I know I do." "I apologize for any misunderstanding I may have given you in my explanation sensei but it wasn't a request, I am leaving in a week one way or another." "Is that a threat Rook?" Tobirama asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"not at all sensei I just wanted to be clear I am leaving, though I hope to be able to return under good graces with yourself and the Hokage. Hashirama had been silently watching the exchange from behind his desk until now, "let him go brother, I sense sage chakra in him. Untamed and no control over it means he has found himself a master of the sage art's, so which of the sages will be your teacher Rook. I Will need to know this before approving you leaving the village as a new jonnin with many of our secrets in your body. And should you refuse to tell me…believe me when I say this Rook, I Will Stop You." Rook quickly closed his hanging mouth, he had never felt a threat as great as this before, even the raikage had not inspired this much terror in him.

As well as the fact he had never seen Hashirama this serious before even in skirmishes he usually had a smile on his face, enjoying the challenge. "sir that would be dragon sage of the north, Lord hokage, out of the land of Earth." Hashirama sat back in his chair while he contemplated for a brief moment. "Shiro Namikaze hmm, that's understandable I suppose, he is from this village after all. Or at least his family is, he himself was training to become a sage just before this village had begun to be built, I've met him once in his travels along the way, he seemed to be at odds with the path he had chosen at the time, never the less he is a full sage and of this land at the least so I will permit you to go train with him. And with that the hokage signaled that the meeting was over.

Rook met up with Sanntaru at the Uchiha compound and they headed off to get lunch, Sanntaru looked even more striking than usual as she stood at the gate of her clan, dressed in a full length kimono. Her long hair pulled back in an intricate braided ponytail with her two long bangs framing her face perfectly, she wore no makeup 'not that she needed any to begin with' although she had replaced her black eye patch for a white leather one with a silver cord which intertwined with her braided hair in the back setting a beautiful contrast with her long pitch black hair. Her wooden shoes putting her on eye level with himself. He slowed to a stop as he saw her, jaw dropping for the second time that day, only this time in awe. He wished he had known it was going to be formal so he could have dressed in his best which still wasn't half of what she was.

She blushed as he slowly began to approach again jaw still hanging open eyes wide but when she opened her mouth it was the same old Sanntaru he had been team mates with for five years now. "Rook you jackass close your mouth I don't want dirt in there when we kiss later ok, God your such a pain to deal with." Rook managed to pull himself together enough to put on a sly smile as he approached, head lifted up at an obnoxious angle and eyes squinted in concentration as he stared at her. "is that so?" he said as he took a step too close for personal space towered her and reached up taking her chin firmly in one hand, as he leaned in to her, almost but not quite touching lips together obviously wanting to make her come to him "why don't you check now so you don't get surprised lat…(crack).

The sound reverberated off the walls surrounding them "oooowwww, what was that for" Rook exclaimed as he nursed the welt forming on his cheek from the back hand she had just landed. It was then that he noticed she was glaring at him while cradling her left hand whose front two knuckles were starting to swell. "well for one when did you become such an over confidant raging asshole Rook and before you say anything, yes there is a difference between jackass and asshole. That being one is the idiot I fell for and the other being an overconfident stuck up prick who isn't worth my time." Rook stared at the ground her words hitting home more than any kunai would "heh as always your right again Sanntaru I apologize, my only defense is I have never had a solid relationship before so I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to act, I can only copy what I've seen other guys do in their relationships."

Sanntaru sighed knowing it was a decent excuse "I know you haven't, but all you have to do is be the guy you've always been cause he is the one I started the relationship with, as long as you can be yourself then I'm happy with that." "I'll try my best babe" Rook laughed as he hooked his arm around her waist and led her to the food district Sanntaru smiling smugly at the warmth she got from his proximity to her and way he sounded like himself again with that last phrase.

They were walking between the river and the park when they felt the mysterious presence again, someone was tailing them. They looked at each other and knew it was time to lay a trap for whoever it was. They acted as if nothing was the matter and continued to walk until they felt the shadow disappear. They sat at the table in Rooks apartment as they planned their strategy. "ok so we know whoever it is after me" Rook stated as he sliced a piece of strawberry cake they had picked up in town and placed it onto a plate and handed it to Sanntaru. "agreed so we need you to be bait while I hide and ambush them from an unexpected angle." Sanntaru said while she took a bite of her cake.

"actually I was hoping to get some help on this," Rook said cutting himself a piece "maybe Kenta could help spot them, and possibly Shikarto Nara if we bribe him with Echi magazines. "che yeah right, he'll probably ask me to take my top off again or something for that much work on his part." Sanntaru said grudgingly, arms folded across her chest before she realized to whom she had said it to and spun her head around and saw her fears confirmed. Black swirls and white light were dancing across his pupils and the table in Rooks hands was splintering under his grip. "Rook it was awhile ago I needed his help to do something and I'm not a terribly modest person I didn't see what the problem would be with it." Sanntaru said beginning to panic as Rook stood up and began storming towards the door, intent on ripping the nara's lungs out.

She jumped up and threw her arms around his shoulders in a restraining hug. "it's my fault ok, not his, I should have told you sooner but I just didn't think of it, I'm so sorry." By this time Rook had calmed down enough to feel her tears running down the right side of his back, a reminder that she only had one eye to cry with now. "No your fine Sanntaru it was before 'us' so it's none of my concern, although he is now on my list of people to avoid from now on." "Rook I should have saved everything for you, I knew you were the one I wanted from the beginning so I should have waited, and now that I have you I have nothing to offer only to you, I'm second hand, used goods." Sanntaru sobbed in his back. Rook turned around inside her arms and wrapped his own around her.

"shh its ok babe, it's ok, that just evens us up. It means now I have something to offer you that I've never offered to someone else before instead of me receiving everything from you. This relationship has been unbalanced since the beginning. I feel like I have been the one getting all the rewards and not being able to give back. But now I have found something you can't offer me that I still have to give to you and instead of being mad like you think I should be. I am actually relieved" he spoke softly as he tried to lift her head, but she refused jerking her head back into his chest "I can't look at you right now Rook, I'm too ashamed, please stop staring at me like that, I don't deserve you." This time he forced her head up though she still refused to make eye contact.

He slowly removed her eye patch and dropped it to the floor and picked her up off the ground and into his arms as he kissed her softly, while he carried her to the next room and laid her gently onto his bed. She stared into his eyes with anguish as he sat beside her and brushed her hair calmly out of the way. "are sure about this" Sanntaru asked as another tear rolled down her right cheek her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "you still have time to save yourself for someone else and not make the mistake I did." In response Rook leaned in and whispered "you're the only woman I will ever want Sanntaru" and with that he leaned into her as she pulled herself into him. and the moon outside shown full as the night took over.

Sanntaru woke the next morning to the sound of Rook making breakfast in his apartments tiny kitchen. She rolled over pulling the covers tighter around herself as the cool autumn air came in from an open window the warmth it provided, a reminder of last night, a memory she would cherish for all her life. Rook stepped into the room at that point carrying two plates in hand. Laying one on a makeshift tray he placed over her lap, it held a perfectly made omelet a piece of golden buttered toast and two sausage links.

He sat his plate down and left bringing back two glasses of orange juice. "Rook as much as I harp on you for being a lazy dumbass, I honestly don't deserve you. Your too good to me, better than I had ever hoped you would." "whatever let's just say we are even after last night. And start a plan to catch whoever this phantom is that's stalking me." They finished up and headed out stopping by the Uchiha compound and grabbing Sanntaru a new set of cloths and gear then headed to the Hyuuga clan Compound to fetch Kenta and the three headed out to lay their trap.

Rook had been walking for hours when finally he felt the phantom on his trail. He led them around the business sector of the village ending on the west district of the village, near where he and Shiro had fought before he made it to the kunai he had placed as a marker for the trap and turned around, Kenta stepped out behind the stranger's position cutting them off from retreat and Sanntaru walked made herself known on the roof top of a nearby building showing that they had absolutely no chance of escape against three jonnin. "Come on out whoever you are, I see you so there is no use in hiding." Kenta spoke loudly as he crossed his arms showing he was set as stone. But the feeling they had all been following suddenly disappeared in a poof. "shadow clone" Rook said in disgust as he took a step forward he froze in his tracks when an Anbu Black ops agent appeared directly in front of him wearing the mask of a dog, with snow white hair spilling out from around it sticking up and to the left while the hair in the back was pulled into a pony tail that fell to the waist.

The figure who was most defiantly female, stood up, showcasing an extremely slender body with long wiry muscles a tattoo on her right arm as could be seen because she was wearing a skin tight sleeveless black undershirt with grey armor on top and a short black katana with no guard or hilt it looked like a piece of sharpened metal with cloth wrapped around it for a handle, but Rook could tell right away it was a chakra blade. Whoever she was removed her mask and put her hands behind her back as she leaned forward into Rooks personal space looking up at him with questioning eyes. Without warning she kissed him full on the lips surprising everyone, Kenta choked a little and a growl could be heard coming from deep inside Sanntaru's lungs as her hands made claws and she stepped forward.

As suddenly as she had came she backed off as Rooks hands came up to dislodge her. She skipped back a few steps sticking her tongue out and holding up two fingers in a victory sign, "hey hot stuff, names Takatsu Hatake. As you've obviously noticed I've been watching you for awhile, interested in seeing if you wanted to go out sometime. But alas Popeye over there got to you first so now I either one wait out your relationship or two I steal you from her." A huge smile taking up her face as she jerked a thumb back at a fuming Sanntaru. "Popeye? Stealing Rook from me?, you got a death wish you spiky, albino, bitch." Sanntaru had kunai in hand as Rook intercepted her. "lemme go Rook I'm gonna give her an unscheduled C section with a poison dipped kunai."

Takatsu bent over at the waist towered her pulling the bottom of one eye down with her middle finger and sticking her tongue out at Sanntaru "bring it on ya freakin Cyclops, anytime you wanna go to the training field I'm game." Sanntaru was past her limit by this point as she almost slipped out of Rook's grasp she yelled "how about right now you insane, anorexic, cunt, Rook please let me go now, you are not going to stop this." Sanntaru finished the last part barely loud enough for him to hear. He sighed and let her go and as they left for the training field Kenta pulled Rook aside. "hey Rook this cat fight looks like your problem, if you need me I'll be back at the hyuuga compound but I don't want to be involved with this unless you need me too." "heh I know what you mean, and your fine man go on ill catch up with you later." And with that he left in a puff of smoke.

They made it to the training field without incident somehow, Rook sat down leaning back against a tree a little ways away as the two of them squared off against each other. "any last words there little miss pirate." Takatsu said as chipper as she had been since the moment they had met her. "ya, feel free to go straight to hell." And with that they leapt at each other faster than the eye could follow. Sanntaru ducked under the Anbu's left hook which she could tell using her sharingan was just a cover for the uppercut coming in from her right. Her sharingan acted as a sonar by watching the part of her body she could focus on, her ability allowed her mind to connect the dots and paint a mental picture of where the rest of her body was, one half couldn't move without the other.

Sanntaru spun as she ducked under another blow and planted both her hands on the ground and shot out with both feet in a mule kick. Takatsu dodged by throwing herself back with the kick making it look as if it had made contact when it really hadn't. as she landed her hands made their signs in a blink. "Fire Style: White Jet Stream," and with that stream of fire as thin as a pencil shot out from her mouth, as it sliced through everything in its path, forcing Rook to bend his head out of the way as the tree behind him was sliced through as well. He sighed as he watched the fight progress, although this jutsu was of a very high caliber, on par with Tobirama's water severing wave technique quite interesting to watch actually he had no concerns about who would win, and even if she lost she would kill him for doing so much as saving her life he cared for her enough that he wouldn't interfere under any circumstances.

Sanntaru retaliated with Lightning Style: Dance of the Raging Storm. Where dozens of lightning bolts shot up from the ground all tracking Takatsu's position as she dodged all around the field. After the lightning had faded Takatsu turned and ran at a tree bounding up it in one smooth motion she back flipped agilely and threw three kunai at Sanntaru all with paper bombs attached to them causing her to fall back but Takatsu was already moving throwing three more kunai with paper bombs attached to them behind her before she could retreat. Causing her to stop in her place for a split second giving Takatsu an opening "Earth Style: Miniature Six Pillar Prison Jutsu." Out of the ground where her kunai had landed and exploded came six rods as thick as forearms but unbreakable as steel.

"che Do Not Take Me For Some Lightweight. I am Sanntaru Uchiha, A student of Tobirama Senju and heir to the sharingan." Her hands flashed the necessary signs and she suddenly disappeared in a bolt of lightning. "hah not bad, but can your genjutsu handle my friends". Takatsu said as she bit her right thumb spreading blood across her palm and slamming it to the ground "summoning jutsu" and with that five dogs appeared out of thin air. "find her" as soon as the command was out of her lips the dogs were gone. She pulled the chakra blade out from its sheath and concentrated, her blade started glowing more as time went by until it became hot as an iron pulled straight from a fire, whatever she cut would melt like butter and instantly cauterize the wound, less likely to be fatal but more likely to leave permanent damage and scarring.

The dogs all started howling at the base of a tree and she took off like a shuriken. In less than a second Takatsu was there her sword buried into the tree, a near silent gasp escaping from Sanntaru's lips and the blade impaled her though she made sure no vital organ was hit. Takatsu stood up in triumph as she placed her boot heel on Sanntaru and pulled the blade out through force. Suddenly that Sanntaru faded away and the real one was behind Takatsu and she snaked her whip around the white haired woman's throat. As Takatsu was on the verge of passing out, being held off the ground by the length of leather, through sheer muscle on Sanntaru's part, Sanntaru whispered into her ear. "you so much as look at Rook again in any way, shape or form and I swear on my name as an Uchiha, that the sage of the six paths himself couldn't stop me from hunting you down and carving both of your eye's out of their sockets…got that bitch?" Takatsu could only manage a small nod before she passed into unconsciousness. The fight was over.

Rook and Sanntaru went out that night to celebrate her victory, "you know I think I want to meet your family" Rook said as they finished. "really? That would be great Rook I was wondering when you would get around to it." She laughed and smiled more than he had seen in a while. "but there is some bad news I need to tell you about now rather than later Sanntaru. I'm going to be leaving with the sage guy I told you about in the hidden cloud village awhile ago. I need the training to be able to protect you and the village as much as I can and maybe I can learn something about this thing inside me as well". He said looking down into his empty hands. "when do you leave" Sanntaru asked completely unfazed by his out of the blue plans."

"In three days" Rook said and before you ask I'll be gone around three years or so. I know it is a long time but it can't be hel…" he cut himself off when he saw her smile. "its fine Rook you have something you have to do, and the reason you have to do it is partially for me so how can I argue with that" she said with a laugh. "I'll be waiting when you get back and until then we'll just have to make the most out of the next three days right?" she grinned suggestively at him and her leg caught the inside of his under the table. Rook paled a little as he coughed while swallowing, trying to maintain what dignity he had inside the restaurant.


	16. Chapter XV: Greeting's and Farewell

Chapter XV: Greeting's and Farewell's

Rook stood twitching nervously in front of the gate to the Uchiha compound. He knew it had been his own idea for this and he wasn't going to back out now but still…this was the Uchiha you were talking about. A clan that had rivaled the senju in power for hundreds of years, no matter how prepared you felt, you found yourself shitting bricks when it came down to it. He glanced down checking himself again for the seventh time in the five minutes he had been waiting when the gate started to open and he found himself standing face to face with Sanntaru's father and current head of the Uchiha clan, Isanei Uchiha with Sanntaru standing a little ways behind him staring sheepishly at the ground knowing this was awkward on both ends. "It's an honor to finally meet you sir." Rook said with sincerity as he held his hand out, Isanei took it and was impressed with the rock solid hand shake he received from Rook, few boys brave enough to meet him had offered anything more than a limp hand and none with the strength yet control that this young man had, it wasn't a competition of power but I respectfully firm grip.

"well come in then" Isanei said in a gruff voice. They sat around the table with Isanei and Sanntaru's mother on one end and Rook on the other with Sanntaru in between. "Sanntaru has told us a lot about you over the years Rook. Sanntaru's mother spoke softly to break the tension, "to be honest we didn't think she would ever get through to you after five years but we are glad that you finally gave her the opportunity." Rook sheepishly scratched the back of his head "actually it would be more accurate to say I finally started seeing instead of blinding myself with training, and believe me I really don't deserve her b…"you got that right" Isanei said out of the corner of his mouth while his eyes shifted away from everyone there. Her mother laughed lightly while Sanntaru glared daggers at Isanei, audibly unsnapping her whip lightly under the table.

"as you can see Sanntaru gets her fiery disposition from her father's side of the family" the mother chimed in and Rook joined in with her laugh whilst father and daughter stared each other down, having resorted to sharingan for intimidation purposes, "its fine, I would consider it one of the most endearing aspects of her in my opinion." Rook said while watching carefully waiting to intervene if necessary "Yes I feel the same way with Isanei, though constantly breaking those two up has become a full time job in and of itself." She stated while finishing her tea and handing the cup to Sanntaru to refill, effectively breaking the two's silent argument with Sanntaru standing over her father rolling her right sleeve up and her father moving to one knee and grabbing Sanntaru by the collar.

"although I will say it does get tiresome at times, though from the way Sanntaru talks and the fact she has been missing the last two nights I assume the two of you reconcile her anger issues in much the same way as Isanei and I." Rook, Isanei, and Sanntaru all blushed and stared in opposite directions, "I apologize I just find amusement in seeing how uncomfortable I can make a situation before someone says something. That would be the flaw that Isanei found attractive in me." "yeah among other things" Isanei muttered again catching a deathly warning glance from his wife and immediately shutting down again.

"so from what we have heard it would seem you don't have a clan or even a family of your own Rook" Isanei said changing the subject to save himself from either of the women surrounding him. "Father!" Sanntaru exclaimed in shock that he had brought up something that sensitive on a first meeting. "that would be correct, you can't miss what you've never had" Rook put in before Sanntaru could change from shock to anger effectively saving Isanei from his daughter's wrath. Isanei breathed in relief taking Rook's interference as a sign to continue "then, if it isn't to forward to ask, should the two of you bare children that they would be able to assume the Uchiha clan status and follow Sanntaru's line." Despite the appearance of choice Rook could tell that this was a pivotal topic on how he would be accepted by her family, although her believed Sanntaru would stay with him no matter his decision he reasoned that since he had no clan of his own and he himself didn't not care to much about things like that it would not hurt anything and even give their children 'should they have any' a place to belong. All in all it was a surprisingly easy choice to make. "I see no problem with that" Rook spoke taking a sip of his tea and reaching for a dumpling, "that would actually be more beneficial for everyone in the long run, considering that Sanntaru would be free to remain in the clan even after a marriage and therefore able to assume clan leadership unless she would prefer to turn the responsibility over to her younger brother."

Glancing at each other in satisfaction of the path the conversations had taken Sanntaru's parents seemed to relax a little. "there is one more thing you need to know before you and Sanntaru commit to each other. And that would be the lineage of our specific family line inside the Uchiha clan. Sanntaru looked at her father quizzically, this was the first he had ever talked about anything before the founding of the leaf. "I was just a kid growing up in a time of war when the senju clan finally brokered peace with Madara but by that time my father had already been killed. His name was Izuna Uchiha." Isanei paused a moment to let it sink in, it took a moment but both Rook and Sanntaru realized at the same time. As they started in disbelief Isanei nodded his head "yes my father and Sanntaru's grandfather was the brother of Madara Uchiha making us of direct descent of the two most powerful Uchiha ever known, but also the most feared and hated.

Only Hashirama and Tobirama are aware of this, though to my knowledge they bare no grudge nor I to them, I watched the endless cycle of death in my childhood but it was finally put to an end and now I just enjoy the peace and ability to act according to my natural disposition." He said with a smile as Sanntaru elbowed him in the ribs "cant you act at least a little more grown up and mature in front of my boyfriend? "sorry" Isanei said while scratching the back of his head "well now you know our origins, I felt you had a right to know before getting involved with us." "its fine, actually I'm impressed at the lineage I never realized that Sanntaru of such powerful bloodline, it explains how she is able to keep me in check." They all joined in with his laugh together. The rest of the day was a tour of the Uchiha compound while discussing everything from weather to war and everything in between.

As Sanntaru lead Rook to the gate, Rook stopped her with a hand "one more thing before we say goodnight Sanntaru" he said as he moved to her while she stared at him questioningly. "after the events of the last couple days I wanted you to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that your still the one I choose. And to cement that in a way that can't possibly be a lie I've decided…Sanntaru Uchiha, when I return in three years will you do me the honor of marrying me?" she beamed with joy as she accepted the ring he had offered.

Rook waved farewell to Kenta as he broke the stranglehold Sanntaru had around his neck pulling her in for one last kiss. Shiro Namikaze coughed loudly signaling that it was time to go, Tobirama was the only one to actually speak as Rook turned to leave. "Rook I still don't agree with your decision but if you must go, be safe and come back stronger than ever ok." He said with a resigned smile. "gotcha" Rook said over his shoulders and in a flash they were gone.


End file.
